Ways to Draw an Arc
by Throwing the Shade
Summary: The Brothers of Remnant have made too many mistakes angering the God of the Archive. With him left to fix the Realm of Renmant he must do a few things before attending to the matter at hand.
1. Introductions and snacks

**YoooooooooOoooOOOOOO! What's good it's your main man Shade back with another story. Any I know this was kinda used a lot buuuuuut I wanna do a multiverses fiction and who els but with Jaune Arc of RWBY. Hopefully it won't be a huge flop so let's gooooooooo.**

 **Updated the chapter fixing a few errors I saw**

 **Fixed Pyrrha's name thanks for pointing that out her name is spelled confusingly**

 **Venom is owned by Sony**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

 **"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!"**

A angry voice rang through the halls out sunlight illuminating the building. He source of the voice came from a room where three individuals were having 'talk'. One of the figures were towering the others and seemed to be emitting an aura of pure rage.

That figure was the God of the Archives, Arslon. His body seemed to be pure red towering over almost everything like a skyscraper of a man. The only thing on his face we're two white circles proving as eyes. He wore a cape that had a hood and under that cape was armor that seemed to be used for not only for protection but also to be agile.

The two that he was berating were the Brothers of Remnant. The God of Light had the form of a muscular man golden in color with deer antlers on his head. The God of Darkness was skinnier than the other body moving erratically and was purple with ram horns on his head. They were currently be talked to about their actions.

The bad ones anyway.

Arslon glared at the two his anger not faltering **"You not only abandon your realm and leave mortals to do your damn jobs but also threaten to destroy them if they don't do it properly!?"** With each word coming out of his aura grew more powerful covering the room.

Both Gods looked at each other in fear then looked back at the God berating them. The God of Light had decided to speak " _Well."_ He trailed off a bit _"When you put it like that it sounds pretty bad."_

 **"WhEn yOu PUt liKe tHat, OF COURSE IT WAS PRETTY FUCKING BAD."** Arslon sighed closing his eyes a bit before opening them again **"Do you remember who gave you two That realm who said 'They can handle it I believe they can'?"** His aura still strong but more controlled.

The Gods looked down in shame as the God of Darkness spoke "Y-you did." He stuttered. Him a God stuttering.

How humiliating.

Arslon looked at two with a very disappointed **"You two have destroyed the very world I trusted you with if it wasn't for Antie Gaia I would have sent you to the VOID."** He then went to take a seat in a chair eyes never leaving the brothers **"So as punishment you shall give up the realm of Renmant and spend a millennium in solitude."** He then pointed to the door **"Now go to your rooms and think about what you have done."**

The God of light spoke out _"B-but Arslon we can make up just give us another chance."_ He pleaded

Arslon looked a him making him flinch **"I said go. To. Your. ROOMS!"** His voice shook the room as the two brothers scurried out of the the chambers. Arslon sighed deeply. He didn't hate the two but they abandoning their first realm and letting the mortals fend for themselves. The Gods were supposed to be pillars of light ones that the mortals must go to when in need yet they went against all they were taught.

Why must his family be such imbeciles.

"Is this a bad time?" A beautiful voice called out bringing Arslon out of his thought process. He looked to the door to see the Goddes of Song and is wife, Rachel at the door with a worried expression. She looked more human then the previous Gods introduced. Her skin tan, dark brown eyes, and brown silky hair. She wore a dress that went down to her knees and looked as if it was made out of music notes, key signatures, and clefs. She had no shoes on but floated in the air not making it not an issue with getting her feet dirty.

Arslon looked at his wife starting to calm down his aura become calm before disappearing. He looked at her with nothing but love his voice calming down "It is never a bad time with you." Rachel floated in the room towards Arslon sitting in his lap "Those two are irritating."

The Godess gave the God a kiss on his forehead "You know they're just kids." She poked his cheeks "Besides they're you're cousins." She looked into his white eyes with nothing but love.

Arslon sighed "Yes I know." He looked up at his wife "But it still doesn't excuse what they done." He then started getting up as his wife floated off of him "Now I must fix their mistake." He walked out of his room towards the Archive with Rachel following home.

-TIME SKIP-

The Archive was a room a room of infinite realms, dimensions, and alternate realities. Orbs covered the room's walls each on carrying a different world. In the in the middle of the room was a chair and a computer.

Arslon walked into the room and sat in the chair with Rachel flew behind him. He then typed onto the computer logging in.

"Ok let's see what we have here." He started scrolling through the worlds "Super Collider, purple cube, man finds dimensional travel to anime world heh yeah right." He kept on scrolling until he got to his target "There it is Remnant." He then clicked a red button on the side of the computer.

The orbs then began to shift around the walls moving from left and right, up and down until a orb that seeped out a dark aura and cracks in it. Arslon got up from the chair and picked up the orb looking at it with disappointment.

Rachel came up and looked at it in shock "That's not suppose to happen right?" The realm was in shambles. Maybe the brothers did deserve a trip to the void.

Arslon's anger came back with a vengeance " **SERIOUSLY THEY DESTROYED THE MOON!"** He then took some calming breaths "This is worse then I thought." He wakes over to a wall and from the flick of his wrist the orbs dispersed making an opening for both Gods to go into "The realm is in shambles quite a suprise that it still lives on." Around them was a blank space with a podium in the middle.

Rachel floated in front of her husband neither stopping until they got to the podium "So how long is it gonna take?" She asked worried.

Arslon places the orb on the podium and watched as the orb produced another crack "An extremely long time." The room then light up as many different alternate realities appeared around them. "I have to bring the key mortals here before I fix their realm."

Rachel looked at him confused "Why here and not any other realm?" She didn't mind humans just wondered why bring them here.

"And risk them messing with another realm I can't let that happen." He then looked through the alternate realities "While they're here I'll just have them watch alternate worlds similar to their's." He continued looking.

Rachel floated above his head "So which one will you choose?" There are lots of them.

Arslon kept on looking until he across two arcs... and many possibilities. He smirked.

"Now this is interesting."

-REANMANT-

At beacon...

"Alright Team RWBY!" An adorable young red head yelled out "It's time for operation 'Movies with Friends' or as I like to call it MFW." She finished mushing the three letters into an imaginary word.

This was Ruby Rose the team leader of RWBY.

"Ok Ruby settle down we're just watching a movie." This came from Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC and partner to young rose.

Weiss then got nudged be an elbow "Come on lighten up Weiss-cream it's not every day they give out free movies." Said Yang Xiao-long, half sister of Ruby.

A more calm voice spoke up "Yeah and it could be great team bonding." The Cat Faunus Blake Belladonna reading her smu- I mean sophisticated book.

From the behind them another conversation started "Did they forget we were here that stopped talking to us for twenty minutes." Said the calm voice of team JNPR Lie Ren the cool and collected master chef.

"Oh Renny they're girls they always forget about everyone else when talking to another girl." Said the hyper active sloth lover Nora Valkyrie.

"Nora I don't think that's completely true." The three time Mistral Champion Pyrrha Nikos told the other girl of JNPR.

Ruby then looked at Pyrrha "Sorry Pyrrha we didn't mean to ignore you." They turned a corner "We just we're excited for free movies." She jumped a bit.

Yang grinned "Yeah P-money we're gonna have so much fun today." She wrapped her arm around the red head.

Pyrrha sighed "I know but I just wish Jaune was here." Her team leader was not feeling so well. He just stayed behind and it made her worry for her (not so) secret crush.

Blake looked up from her book at Pyrrha "Don't worry Jaune will be fine." She then looked back into her book.

Thanks for the input Blake.

Weiss nodded agreeing with Blake "Yes he will be fine don't worry too much about him." She didn't have a problem with Jaune since he stopped asking her on dates but it kinda she couldn't lie she liked the little bit of attention he gave her she kinda misses it a little.

Only a little.

Yang took her arm off Pyrrha and looked at Weiss "Jeez Weiss you're not really empathetic about Vomit-boy are ya?" Weiss gave her a look.

"You're literally insulting him while getting on me about it."

"Oh look we're here." Ren broke them up before an argument broke out.

They looked up at the theater that had a sign that said 'FREE MOVIES' over the 'Vale Cinemas'. The lot of a strange reason was empty nobody was outside and it seemed quite inside.

Ruby looked confused "Weird that when free movies are being given out nobody is here."

Ren spoke up "Maybe this is the time when everyone is already watching a movie." Though it was weird that nobody was here.

Nora popped in front of the group "Ooooooor maybe this is by the power of the Gods bringing us to their realm to show us alternate worlds of our own." Everyone looked at her funny.

"Nora." Ren caught her attention "I highly doubt that."

Nora blew him a raspberry "Spoil sport."

Ruby then lead them into the door "Well whatever happens we are gonna have fun." They all went into the theater one by one with Phyrra being the last one and then the door closed.

-TIME SKIP-

Everyone was confused.

They walked into the movies but they were already in a theater.

"Ooooook." Blake broke the silence "This is weird."

"You and me both kitty cat."

The teens turned around to see the notorious theif Roman Torchwick and his right hand woman Neo.

"Roman what are you doing her!?" Ruby went for her weapon only to find it wasn't on her back.

"'Kitty cat' really that was the best you had?"

"Well red." He ignored Blake's question as he went into his coat pocket making everyone but Neo go tense. He then pulled out...

Bags of candy.

"We are here for the free movies." Neo nodded making everyone still confused.

Ren looked at the candy "Why do you have that though." Pointing to the object in his hand.

Roman scoffed When Neo took out a sign that said "Candy at the movies cost way too much."

Weiss looked at the weirdly "But aren't you two thieves?" Making both give her a little glare.

"We're thieves not thugs theirs a difference." Roman told them with Neo giving her a silent 'Mhm'.

"Indeed there is a difference." This made everyone in the room to see Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, General James Ironwood, and Qrow Brawen.

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Professor Goodwith!?"

"Is that the General!?"

"Professor Ozpin!"

"Hey Fire Cracker, Rubes." Qrow addressed is nieces.

"Children." Goodwitch gave them a neutral look.

"Torchwick." Ironwood glared at the theif.

"Hello children." Ozpin looked at his students "It seems this simple movie trip turned interesting." He tapped his cane on the ground.

"I couldn't agree more _Ozpin_."

All the adults froze in the room especially Ozpin. Everyone looked to see the true threat of Renmant. Salem. With her was her inner circle.

Tyrian Callows.

Arthur Watts.

Hazel Rainart.

Cinder Fall

Emerald Sustrai.

And Mercury Black.

"Well well well looky what we have here." Tyrian smiled from ear to ear looking at each person in the room "Quite the party we have."

Hazel closed his eyes "I knew where shouldn't have gone the movies."

"Yes the thought of free movies does seem to put up some caution doesn't it." Arthur put his hands together shaking his head.

Cinder looked at Salem to see she was staring "My Queen?" Her eyes followed to were Salem was looking at.

Ozpin.

They both looked at each other staring as tension in the room got so thick you could cut a knife through it.

"Can anyone explain what is going on!" Weiss broke the silence lifting the tension ever so slightly.

 **"I think I can shed light on the situation."**

Everyone we're shaken as a powerful voice shook the room. They all looked around to see the walls gone and it looked as though they were floating around in space.

Emerald looked nervous "What was that and where are the walls?" Everyone else thought the same thing.

Soon a shadow covered the room as everyone looked up to see a enormous red (penis ha goteem)...

"D-DRAGON!? IS THAT A DRAGON!?"

That's for the input Yang.

It came closer as it seemed to get bigger until all the could see was it's left eye. It eyes as bigger then the whole room and yet it felt as though it was bigger than the see now.

 **"Greeting mortals, welcome to my realm."** It had bellowed shaking the room again making everyone terrified even Salem was shaken by the giant dragon. It continued **"You have been summoned by me for a sole purpose."**

Watts looked up at the dragon and questioned him "W-what purpose is that?"

The dragon didn't seem to like being questioned.

 **"You DARE question me!?"** Scaring everyone even more.

Tyrian leaned over to Watts "Nice going asshole."

The Dragon started to emit an aura **"For that you shall all-"**

"Arslon you stop that right now!" A female voice yelled seemingly directed at the dragon.

They all turned to see a beautiful woman with a dress that seemed to be made out of music notes. She also was floating and glaring at the dragon.

The now name Arslon shifted **"But this is-"**

"You get down here and apologize!"

 **"Fiiiiiine."**

Everyone was baffled this woman had just berated a fricking dragon. This was crazy.

A bright light came down to the room and the walls came back. Out of the light a red figure walked up to the woman. He wore a hooded cape with armor underneath it.

He looked at the group "Sorry for scaring you lot." Grumbling a bit.

Rachel had looked at them sheepishly "I'm so sorry he likes to scaring people he means no harm." She patted Arslons back.

Salem looked at the two with suspicion "So who are you two." She had a theory but she wanted to know if she was correct.

Arslon coughed fixing his demeanor "Well then my name is Arslon, God of the Archive." He then put an arm around his wife "And this is my wife Rachel, Godess of Song."

"It is nice to meet you all." She smiled at the group.

They all looked at her in shock.

"Gods no way!"

"You for real!"

"Called it!"

"Does this mean the Brothers of Remnant are real!?"

That last question caught bit the the Gods attention. Arslons eye twitched and Rachel sighed. Arslons released a bit of aura silencing the group. He looked at them with disappointment "Yes they exist." He then bowed his head down a bit "And on the behalf of their mistakes I apologize." Everyone looked at him shocked. A God apologizing seemed crazy to them. Especially to Salem and Ozpin.

Rachel looked at the empathetic "Yes they have wronged you all." She looked around the room slowly "The Gods are suppose to look over the realms and make sure they are in natural order yet they abandoned theirs."

"It was I that gave them the realm so I take responsibility." He then held up the broken orb "This is your realm if I didn't learn about what happened in another thousand years your realm would fall apart." Everyone looked at him shocked about what would happen.

Then a voice spoke.

"This is all we get?" Arslon looked to see the young Rose looking at him with a conflicted look "Just an apology for all the things that happened over the years?" Her sister then punt a hand on her shoulder trying to soothe her.

Arslon looked at her with a brighten expression "There's actually another reason Ms. Rose." He said putting the orb away.

Ruby looked surprised "You know my name?"

Salem started at the two Gods filled with suspicion "They're Gods the _all knowing_ beings of course they know your name."

"That is correct Salem." He then looked serious "Back to the matter at hand." He motioned everyone to take a seat "I am going to fix your world but before that I had to take out the key mortals, that being you, before I fix it."

Everyone seemed to kinda understand but Pyrrha looked worried about something "But what about Jaune?" All her friend thought the same thing.

Is Jaune not special like them. It worried them a lot.

Arslon chuckled while Rachel smirked "Well actually that's another thing I wanted to talk about." He looked at Pyrrha "To wander your question Ms. Nikos your friend Jaune is a key character but he was a special case." He walks to the screen and stopped at the corner "You see it will take a _long_ time to fix your realm so why not have some entertainment." He snapped his fingers as the screen turned on with million scenes going on but all of them had one thing in common. They had Jaune.

"Welcome to the Alternate Arcs."

Everyone looked in shock and awe as they watched different versions of Jaune.

Arslon looked at the group in amused by their reactions. He then broke them out of their stupor "Well then have fun mortals my wife Will be supervising you all so behave accordingly or you will be erased from existence." He then poop out of existence.

Silence went through the air.

"Sooooo can I get a 'You were right Nora'?"

-TIME SKIP-

"Let's see here." Rachel looked through some of the orbs finding a good one to start off on. She then picked up a black one with two white eyes staring at her "This seems good." She then put it beside the screen making it turn on. She smiled at the group "Alright guys your in for a treat."

Hazel looked at her and asked "Really what is it then?"

Rachel smirked and pointed to the screen "You have to just watch a see." A scene then started to play.

 **A microwave oven smoked as a hand took tater tots out getting burned in the process.**

Ruby got a good look at the person on screen "Hey it's Jaune!" She looked at him a bit more "But why is he so sweaty?"

Weiss voices her opinion "And he's more scraggly."

Black voices hers "And a bit dirty."

Yang was the last "Looks like a blonde Uncle Qrow."

Qrow glared at his niece "Damn brat." This got chuckles from some of the children in the room.

 **As Jaune was cooling his hand a voice was heard " Don't open the door." This caused him to look around a bit.**

"Oooh he hears voices I hear voices too." Tyrian sang a bit getting looks from various people.

 **"Ooook." Jaune said awkwardly only to hear a knock on the door soon after. He looked through the peephole only to see nothing. He then opened the door to get pushed into his apartment as armed men entered the room.**

Ozpin sighed "A poor choice on his part." He shook his head in disappointment.

Pyrrha looked in worry "Jaune..."

 **The last person to walk in was Cardin Winchester giving Jaune a cold look "Hello Jaune." He started**

 **The voice spoke again "Who the hell is this guy?" **

**"Mr. Watts wants his property back." He motioned for the men to aim their weapons.**

Arthur scratches his chin "I wonder what the boy has that's mine."

The Beacon students groaned st the appearance of Cardrin. Glynda looked dissapointed "I get that Mr. Winchester does seem in the wrong but Mr. Arc does seem to have stolen something."

 **Jaune raises his hand in sign of surrendering but it seemed his other wasn't having any of that.**

 **"What are you doing"**

 **"Putting my hands up."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because that is the most reasonable thing to do."**

 **"Stop It you're making us look bad." Jaune's hands slammed down to his legs.**

 **Jaune raised his hands up "No I am not!"**

 **Down "Yes you are."**

 **Up "No I am not."**

 **Down "Yes you are!"**

Everyone had gotten a good chuckle out of the bickering going on between the two. Ironwood looked at the screen with amusement "They're arguing like children." Everybody could agree on that.

 **"No. We. Are. _NOT!"_ With a final push Jaune finally raised his arms up this made the voice ire increase.**

 **The voice then growled "Fine I'll deal with this myself." **

**Jaune was confused stuttering a bit. Cardin started to get impatient "I'll ask you again where is the bug?" Jaune then stumbled on his words Cardin looked at his men "Take him down." Soon one by one shot Jaune with a taser making him have a spasm.**

His friends yelled out in worry as their friend got hurt. Especially Pyrrha who made sure to remind herself to deal with Cardin for hurting _her_ Jaune.

She shook her head. Where did that even come from. Weird.

The adults had looks of worry or just didn't really care thinking this wa the end of the line.

Oh how wrong were they.

 **Jaune's arm shot out at one of the men with a a black tendril pushing him out of the window. He and the other men in the room looked at his arm in shock.**

Everyone's jaw dropped at what happened. Ren blinked a couple of times "What was that?"

Blake voices her opinion "I think that was a Grimm." She was shocked to no limit.

Salem watched the screen more intensely "Interesting."

 **Jaune's arms shot out tendrils grabbing Cardin and another grunt. He pulled the grunt towards him making their head collide with the tendril knocking him out. The other tendril then pulled Cardin towards him "I'm so sorry for your friends." Jaune apologized before throwing him on to the coffee table. He then picked up a weight in the corner and threw it at another grunt.**

Yang was cheering him on "Yeah Jauney boy kick their ass!"

Ruby pulled a jar out of seemingly nowhere "Swear!" Pushing it against Yang's face.

Yang grumbled before putting some yin in the jar.

 **Jaune's right foot then started to get covered by a black sludge. Cardin was starting to get and was going after Jaune only to meet the receiving end of a black foot.**

Qrow was impressed "Whatever this kid took gave him one helluva boost."

Ruby pushed the jar against his face "Swear!"

"Hell isn't a bad word it's a bad place."

Ruby gave cute glare before putting the jar away ver slowly.

Mercury leaned over to Emerald "He sure is kicking that Cardin dudes ass."

Emerald rolled her eyes "It would be entertaining to see it in real life."

 **Jaune slowly looked up "Oh shit." An tendril shot out of his back pulling out of the way of a bullet. He then kicked the table up at two grunts. He jumped up and started punchy one of them pushing them away before the other started beating on him. He blocked them and then grabbed his arm putting it in a hold. His had raised up as the black sludge covered it making it into a fist. He looked back at the fist and the grunt several times before punching him into the wall.**

 **His hands started rubbing to getting before severe black strings formed he looked shocked "What the hell is this!?"**

 **The voice answered him "Not what, but _who." _Jaune then wrapped the strings around the a grunt's neck that was charging behind and threw him over his shoulder and onto Cardin who was getting up again.**

"That was ver impressive." Weiss said "To take down a group of obviously trained men."

Ozpin agreed "Yes it is very impressive." He then looked at the screen more intently "But who is this voice that lets Mr. Arc do these things?" Everyone else wondered the same thing.

Nora jumped up "Ooh what if it's an alien life form that bonds with a host."

 **"Outstanding!" The voice yelled out "Now let's bite their heads off and pile them up in the corner." **

Everyone one stopped.

Glynda was the first to speak "D-did I just hear that correctly?"

Roman looked at Neo and she just shrugged her shoulders.

 **Jaune stumbles a bit "Now why would we do that?" He asked.**

 **It spoke again "Pile of bodies. Pile of heads." **

Everyone one was shocked at this revelation. Well almost everyone.

"YES THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Tyrian screamed at the screen. Everyone gave him a look.

 **A tendril shot out of Jaune's back pushing a grunt that was coming in against the door across from his. He then ran out of the apartment.**

 **The door opened to see Russel looking around at the body's in the area "What the shit man!" He closed the door as fast as he could.**

Ren was noticed Russel "Hey look it's Russel."

Hazel looked at the screen bored "Kinda pointless to show him if you ask me."

Salem continued to watch with great interest.

 **Jaune was about to go down the stairs only to see more grunts coming up. He then turned around "So what now." His legs then moved on their own towards the window"No no no no no no." He then jumped through it shattering the glass.**

His friends watched tensed as they wondered what was about to happen next.

 **Jaune screamed a tendril shot out of his arm grabbing onto a rail. He then got pulled into another apartment where three teenagers looked st him shocked.**

 **One of the spoke "How did you do that!?"**

 **Jaune looked sick as he answered "Apparently I have a bug."**

Ironwood looked conflicted "I don't think that is any simple 'bug'."

Qrow groaned "Thanks for stating the obvious Jimmy."

James ignored Qrow. A ver wise decision on his part.

 **He was then shot at only for the black goo to shield the room. He then ran out with the three teenagers.**

 **Cardin up again went into a car and pulled a speaker to his mouth "Mr. Watts the target Had the Symbiote sending you the feed."**

 **The scene changes to a computer room with several people in it most notably a younger Arthur Watts.**

Watts looked surprised "I guess I'm younger in this world."

Cinder glare "Shame Watts even without that hairy caterpillar on your face you're still disgusting to look at." She finished with a smirk.

Watts looked at her bored "How's your mission in Vale going _Cindy_?"

Cinder stood up only for Salem to glare at them not making the shut down.

As this was happening Ozpin listened with great interest.

 **Watts looked at the screen as it showed Jaune pushing a grunt out of the window. He smiled in joy and looked around "Are you seeing this?" He pointed to the screen "They have achieved Symbiosis." He then went to the speaker "Cardin I want you to bring me back my subject."**

 **Cardin spoke back "Copy that."**

 **Jaune then was walking down an alley toward his bike "I need to get out of here." He spoke to himself.**

 **Or did he?**

 **"Jaune." The voice called out to him as he saw something on the car window when he walked by. He backed up to see his reflection not of his own. It was a monster.**

 **It was black with two white eyes staring directly into his own and jagged teeth that seemed to me protruding out of it's mouth. It's shoulder were wide and it was obviously muscular.**

Everyone in the room either looked in fear or great interest.

Ruby looked scared "That is what was talking to Jaune?"

Pyrrha looked scared but more for Jaune.

Salem looked even more interested "This creature looks has my attention." Maybe she could make something similar to this.

 **Jaune waved his hand at the reflection seeing it do exactly what he was doing. He was kinda terrified "Oh my God I have a parasite."**

 **The monster's face shifted into an angered expression "PARASITE!?" Tendrils flew out of Jaunes back throwing him to the wall. He tried to move but was held back.**

 **"Jaune you have a brain tumor!"**

Hazel sighed "He's still trying to think that after everything that is happening."

Ironwood agreed "Yes but what else is there to think?"

Nora answered "What is an alien." She Said in a Jeopardy fashion as people still ignored her. She blew them a raspberry "Meanies."

 **Cardin was looking at a screen controlling q drone. The drone went into the alley way showing Jaune's location "I got the target in sight." He started moving it towards Jaune.**

 **Jaune was trying to calm down the monster "Ok ok I'm sorry for calling you a parasite." He then heard a buzzing sound. He looked to see a drone flying right at him "What is this that?" He asked nervously as it came closer picking up speed "Oh crap let go!" He said as he finally unstuck from the wall and dropped down. The drone came into contact with the wall exploding on impact. Jaune looked at the wall before running to his motorcycle and driving out onto the road.**

"Woah!" Yang exclaimed "Exploding drones that cool."

Ruby looked at her sister "Kinda a waste though." If it was her she would have them shoot missiles.

 **The black car that Cardin was in chased after Jaune. Cardin spoke to the on the speaker "Target is on the move send out drones." Several drones flew out the back of a car before going off to Jaune.**

"Run Jaune-Jaune run!" Nora yelled at the screen.

 **Jaune's arms were taken over by the black substance controlling hmthe motorcycle. He drove around dodging the drones as the exploded behind him. One was coming up behind him but the monster took note of that and ripped a car door of using to shield them from the blast. He looked back to see Two more drones were hot on his trail. One of the drones flew into a car throwing it up in the air onto the side wall. Jaune looked forward to see a drone fly in front of him "Oh shit!" He screamed.**

"Swear!"

"Ruby sit down."

"Hmph."

 **The monster then hit the brakes making the Motorcycle do a front wheelie. The drone blew up onto a sign leaving the heat of the explosion still present as Jaune went through. Jaune yelled in a bit of pain while the arms receded back into his body. The motorcycle then landed again continuing the chase.**

Yang smirks "Looks that was too hot to handle." Cue groan.

 **Watts picked up the speaker "Cardin do not let him escape!" Yelling into the mic.**

 **Cardin responded "Copy that. All ground vehicles move in." The black cars started to move towards Jaune.**

 **Jaune looked back "Oh great we have _more_ friends!" He then turned a corner.**

Roman laughed "Isn't this kid a shining star."

 **Black arms took the handles again controlling the motorcycle. Jaune looked up to see they were going up hill, and they weren't slowing down.**

 **Jaune panicked "No don't you dare!" The black arms only pushed on the gas making the otorbike fly into the air. Jaune was screaming as he flew off of his bike. Suddenly the tendrils grabbed onto the bike pulling him down and back in the bike.**

 **As they turned another corner there was a dead end "That's a dead end!" Jaune yelled.**

 **"Not for us!" Tendrils shout out of Jaune's back throwing him over the railing into the road with the cars still following.**

"And it's good." Nora put his arms in an x before swinging them outwards.

 **Jaune weaves through cars with the black cars in hot pursuit. He came up to an intersection as a car pulled in his way. Jaune started panicking "OH GOD DO SOMETHING." The bike went to the ground the black substance covering Jaune from the friction grabbed the pole drifting into the next lane.**

 **Cardin looked in shock "What the hell?"**

The beacon students cheered him on but was completely silenced be Glynda giving them the glare.

Qrow was impressed "Damn that was pretty cool."

Ozpin nodded "Indeed."

Cinder looked impressed as well "This power is very interesting." She smirked a bit.

 **Jaune kept on driving down the road as the cars started to catch up. Jaune saw that two cars were stopped and braces for an impact but tendrils made an opening for the two while one of the cars behind him hit both cars.**

 **Suddenly two cars drove up beside Jaune and tried to push against him the the black slime pushing them away.**

Pyrrha jumped up "Jaune!" She yelled as her partner was in trouble.

 **Jaune started panicking again "I'm going to die!"**

 **"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Tendrils shot out of his sides grabbing onto the car wheels before they turned the wheel making both cars flip over crashing into the parked cars.**

All the students and teachers sighed in relief.

Qrow looked relieved "Welp at least nothing can go wrong."

Ozpin yelled out "Qrow no!"

 **Jaune looked back "Wow I cant lie that was actually pretty co-" he was then blind sided by another car flying off of his motorcycle breaking several bones and rolling across the road.**

Everybody glared at Qrow "Hahaha oops."

Ruby looked at the screen in worry that her best friend was on the ground hurt.

Yang's semblance activated as her haircablaze and her eyes went red "Alright who ever did that is gonna get a fist down the throat."

Pyrrha who had a dark aura around her whispered to herself "Kill kill kill kill kill..." making everyone move away from her.

 **The car door opened to show Cardin walk out of it towards Jaune.**

Pyrrha's dark aura only intensified.

 **Cardin spoke into the speaker "I got him."**

 **Watts responded relieved "Bring him home."**

 **Cardin looked down at the broken man and crouched "You have been a serious pain in my ass, you know that?" He glared at Jaune.**

 **Jaune chuckled painfully "Well I am to please." He croaked out**

 **Then a black hand slammed onto Carson's neck grabbing him in its grasp.**

Everyone's full attention was on the screen.

 **Jaunes bones started to violently slammed back into place. As the black substance started to cover his body. He is then pushed up as the back slime covers his whole body soon covering his face forming the face of the monster seen in the mirror.**

"W-wow." Ruby looked nervous "He is tall. Everyone agreed.

Salem smiled "What an interesting form.~" it looked so menacing she would love a Grimm like that.

 **"Eyes, lungs, pancreas." Each word that came out of it's mouth drool spilled out of it's mouth "So many snacks, so little time." It then licked the side of Cardin's faces.**

"Weiss shivered in disgust "That is disgusting!" She gagged.

 **The monster then opened its maw bringing Cardin closer but stopped when something blasted its back. It tuned around to see a grunt holding a shotgun. With a grin it threw Cardin onto a car and proceeded to stalk towards the grunt. Before the grunt could reload the monster opened its mouth before biting his head off picking the body up in the process.**

Almost everyone went sick at the sight of a man getting his head bitten off.

Ruby was terrified as Yang held her but was also turning sick.

Weiss had lost her lunch with the vomit disappearing into thin air.

Blake's ears went down causeig her bow to flatten but sh was able to keep her lunch in.

Pyrrha went green but almost passed out.

Ren was shocked and held Nora who was turning green herself.

The only ones in the room that weren't turning green were the adults.

"OH THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"

And Tyrian.

 **The monster then jumped onto a car onto a side of a building then a police car. It had jumped onto another car then ran through the railing into the water while the police were shooting at it.**

 **Swimming at a very fast pace it jumped onto a bridge support beam turning back into Jaune. He looked shocked beyond anything as he looked at his legs "Wha-What my legs h-how?" He felt exhausted so he sat down and leaned against the support beam. As he was catching his breath something came out of his back.**

 **And looked him in the eyes.**

Everyone tensed as the two met face to face again.

 **If Jaune wasn't scared he showed it well "Who the hell are you?" He questioned.**

 **The monster grinned "I am Venom and you are mine." Introducing himself. **

Salem thought for a minute "Venom." She smiled "What a perfect name for a monster like this one."

Ren looked worried "What did he mean by 'you are mine'?"

 **"You just bit** **that guy's head off." Jaune shifted nervously as Venom grinned wider.**

 **"Fuel in the tank." He said drooling a bit "Listen Jaune you did not find us, we found you think of yourself as my hot ride."**

 **Jaune looked confused "Where are you going?"**

 **Venom circled around Jaune "We need Arthur Watt's rocket you remember him." **

**Jaune shook "How do you know that?" He croaked out.**

 **Venom came closer "I know everything."**

 **Jaune tried to deny "N-no."**

" **I'm in your head."**

 **"Stop that."**

 **"Your a loser Jaune."**

 **Jaune was just too exhausted to do anything.**

"Hey!" Nora who was the first of her group to recover "Jaune-Jaune isn't a loser you are?"

 **Jaune looked at Venom who grinned a bit more seemingly laughing at his misery "Are you gonna bite anyone else's head off?" He asked.**

 **Venom's grin widened "Most likely." Making Jaune almost vomit.**

The student's stomachs started to feel bad again

 **Venom moved away from Jaune's face "That's why we are here." He looked slowly moved around "cooperate and you just might survive." Jaune looked him in the eye "That is the deal."**

 **The screen** **went black.**

Rachel appeared at the front of everyone "So what did you think?" She smiled.

Ruby was the first to speak "Um next time can we watch something more light hearted?"

Tyrian disagreed "No way that was the best thing ever let's watch again but twice the gore."

Never change Tyrian.

Salem agreed with Tyrian "Yes that was certainly interesting." She could probably make a Grimm like Venom it was an excellent specimen.

Rachel looked at the lot "Well I'm glad some of you enjoyed it." She then looked at ruby and smiled "Don't worry Ms. Rose I'll get on with les head biting."

Ruby smiled "Thank you."

 **OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE MOST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.**

 **Anyway this is my new story and thank you for taking your time to read it. Anyway I might do request but not yet. I'll probably take them three chapters in. Anyway thanks and also if you're interested in Minecraft please go check out my other fanfic sorry if the writing seems undecided in the different chapters in trying to get a writing style down and I think I found one. Any thanks for reading and see you in the next update!**


	2. Punching stuff

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M BACK. So this story actually did way better the I thought suprise suprise. Anyway I looked at some of your comments and to answer your questions yes I'm going to do more then movies mainly movies, anime, and games. I might do some tv shows but not likely. Anyway thanks for the support and hope you like this chapter.**

 **Fixed some errors and Pyrrha's name**

 **OPM is owned by One.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

While Rachel looked through the others in the room were haveing conversations.

"Sooo." Yang stared "I can't like that Venom dude was pretty cool." Even though the head biting was a huge turn off it was cool none the less.

"THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"Tyrian down."

Weiss disagreed "Yeah right that head biting was _not_ anything cool." She still shuttered at the thought of a monster biting people's heads off. It wasn't even pleasant watching it. Many others agreed.

Ren spoke up "Well she did say that the next one will be more light hearted so we don't have to word about any head biting hopefully."

Pyrrha smiled at Ren "I agree the thought of Jaune being a monster wouldn't sit well with me." He didn't even seem to like it one bit making her worry.

"Buuuuut." Nora interjected "Fearless Leader was awesome fighting those guys he was like HYAH and POW." She then started doing horrible karate while making sound affects. Her friends laughed at this brightening the mood a bit.

Ozpin looked at the students then to his colleges "That was very interesting." He wore a small smile on his face.

Glynda nodded her head "Yes but it is still a situation I'm not fond of."

Qrow and Ironwood stayed silent but also agreed.

Meanwhile over with the bad guys Tyrian was bowing profusely to Salem while she made a face that could only be summed up as annoyed.

Tyrian somehow still speaking normally aside from the movement asked "MY GODDESS CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE ME THIS VENOM MONSTER I'LL NEVER ASK GOR ANYTHING AGAIN!" Sounding like a child asking his mother.

The rest of her inner circle were seen chuckling, besides Hazel who had just an amused look on his face. Salem's cold voice pierced through the air "Tyrian." Everyone froze.

Tyrian looked up shaking "Y-Yes my Godess?"

" _Shut_ up."

Tyrian got off the ground and took a seat nodding profusely.

While all this was happening Rachel was looking through the orbs for something more light hearted but not too flaky. As she was looking through them one orb caught her attention. An aura came from it a strong one that could rival many mortals.

Not Goku though.

Rachel picked it up and floated towards the screen placing the orb beside it. She clapped her hands getting everyone's attention "Excuse me everyone." She had started "I had found a reality that is less dark then Venom-"

"Booooo."

One deadly glare from the Godess shut Tyrian up "Anyway it's not as violent but it's still interesting maybe familiar."

Yang quirked an eyebrow "How's that." She questioned.

Rachel gave her an irritated look "I'm not going to spoil it for you that's lame." She finished with a huff.

Yang apolgized as the screen turned on.

 **Jaune opened the locker assigned to him. He looked in the reflection that the locker gave off and frowned at his white hair.**

Blake was confused "Jaune has white hair in this?"

Ruby jumped up "What if he's Weiss's cousin in this one!" She thought that it was an awesome idea but remembered that Weiss was kinda mean so that might mean Jaune was probably mean.

Weiss wondered for a bit "That could be a valid point but why does he seem like it."

"Guess we have to just find out." Ren said as everyone still watched.

 **Jaune sighed as he put his things in the locker "I miss being blonde." The training he went through had so much stress on him that his hair changed to white. He didn't like it since it didn't really fit him.**

Yang was surprised "Woah what type of training did he go through to get his hair like that?" She didn't know what she would do if she wasn't blonde anymore. Probably punch something.

Most likely.

Ironwood rubbed his chin "People usually do get gray hairs during a lot of stress but for it to turn completely white he must have pushed himself to the limit."

Cinder scoffed "It probably didn't make him that strong." She looked into Jaune Arc and he didn't seem promising at all. The Venom one was only strong because of the creature that gave him power. He might be stronger than the Jaune of her realm but most likely nothing she couldn't handle.

If only she knew.

 **Jaune closed the locker and let out another sigh. Today was the day he kinda dreaded since he got here. The Beacon Partner exam.**

Ruby jumped up "Hey it's the beginning of the year!"

Yang whistled "So that's what she meant by it was similar."

"The how is this different from any other universe?" Pyrrha questioned.

Blake looked at Pyrrha "Well this could be a butterfly affect where Jaune getting white hair could change the future for the better or worse." Hopefully better.

 **He started walk down by the lockers he heard some weird girl yapping around this guy. He decided to keep walking. Looking around Jaune wondered how he got into this. Why was he even here?**

 ** _The scene changed to show Jaune's parents looking at him smiling "Congratulations your going to Beacon son!"_**

 ** _"I'M WHAT!?"_**

 **His eyebrow twitched how could he forget that his parents at the last minute him he was going to Beacon. He really didn't want to be here but they guilt tripped him to levels that weren't even fair. That's parents for ya.**

Ozpin was surprised at this "Why wouldn't Mr. Arc want to join my school?" He wanted to go to Beacon so badly that he tried to sneak in.

Glynda while surprised did understand a little "Well this could be that butterfly affect Ms. Beladonna was talking about." She continued to watch the screen.

 **Jaune looked to see two girls Pyrrha and Weiss. Pyrrha seeming awkward while Weiss had a weird look in her eye.**

"Look it's Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

Mercury was laughing at the face Weiss was making "Look how crazy she looks." He was holding his sides "She could give Tyrian a run for his money." Emerald ebowed him in the side stopping the laughter while Weiss looked livid.

 **Jaune making the right choice chose to ignore crazy girl and tapped the red head on the shoulder "Um excuse me." He caught both of the girls attention "Do you know where we go for the initiation?"**

 **Pyrrha smiled at Jaune "Well I think they will tell us where over the intercom." She answered.**

 **Jaune felt relieved "Alright then." He then looked at the girl "Thanks uh." He probably should have asked for her name.**

 **Pyrrha looked at him shocked "You don't know who I am?"**

Weiss groaned "That still baffled me how till this day."

 **Jaune started to sweat "W-was I suppose to?" He spoke nervously.**

 **Pyrrha who looked actually happy shot it down"No of course not." She then introduced herself "I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha extended a hand.**

 **Jaune took her hand and shook it "Jaune Arc."**

 **"Will all first years come to the Emerald Forest."**

 **Jaune looked at the speaker which the voice came from and back at Pyrrha "Welp guess that's my que." He walked towards the exit "Nice meeting you Phyrra. He walked out of the building towards where the initiation was being held.**

 **Pyrrha couldn't help but smile "Nice meeting you Jaune." Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolled of the toungue. She liked it.**

Almost everyone in the room cooed while Pyrrha hid her face blushing profusely.

 **Weiss was twitching dumbfounded "Did-did he just ignore me." Another person on Weiss's dolt list.**

"Ha ironic isn't it Weiss-cream?" Yang laughed.

Weiss glared at Yang "Shut it Xiao-Long." She growled.

The others chuckled at Weiss's misery.

 **-AT CLIFFS-**

 **Ozpin stood there looking at all the Freshman on the panels. Beside him was his trusted assistance Glynda Goodwitch. His eyes continued to wonder until he looked at Jaune. He stared at the young man for a bit seeing his expression plain and buy deep down he saw something he never seen before. Something that was terrifying imits own rights he saw-**

 **"Ozpin."**

"What you can't just cut off something like that!" Nora yelled.

 **His thoughts were interrupted by Glynda. He looked at her and she gave him a look that meant business "We need to start."**

 **Ozpin nodded "Right." He looked at all the students "Today marks your first day of becoming Huntsmen." He took a sip of his coffee "You also will be choosing your partners." He heard a someone panic "Today." He hid his smirk behind his mug as someone's reality just shattered.**

"Hey that's not funny you meany!" Ruby yelled at the Ozpin in the room.

Ozpin then took a sip of his coffe "Rude."

 **"You shall find a relic once in the forest go west." He paused "Also the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Shattering "Now then any questions?" Jaune raised his hand. Ozpin continued "Good now we're going to be launching you off of these launch pads where you use a landing strategy." One by one students were launched into the forests**

 **Jaune interjected "Um question, can we just walk down like reasonable peopl-!" Jaune flew through the air as Ozpin just looked at his falling figure.**

 **He then proceeded to take a long sip of his coffee.**

Everyone looked at Ozpin. Looks varied from blank stares to shock he just sat there only doing one thing.

He took a long sip of his coffee.

 **With Jaune he was just thinking as he wore a plain yet irritated expression. He soared through the air as he pondered "Jeez that guy is always so vague." He shifted in the air as he was flying over the forest "Then again he was pretty weird that one time."**

Nora bounced in her seat "Oooooh a flash back."

 ** _"Mr. Arc." Jaune sat down in the chair in front Ozpin's desk. He looked around to see the room clocked theme. He looked back at Ozpin "I'm glad you could make it though I wish you could came here a bit quicker."_**

 ** _Jaune scratches his nose eyes never leave Ozpin "The place is pretty big plus I had to use the restroom."_**

 ** _Ozpin didn't say anything for a minute. He stood up and walked towards the window. He looked out the window at the bullhead bringing in more students onto the courtyard "There was another tremor last night near Mount Gleen." He brought his mug to his lips and took a quiet sip. He then pulled the mug away from his face "and the Grimm population had decreased exponentially in that area."_**

 ** _Jaune still looked monotone "What about it isn't that a good thing anyway."_**

 ** _Ozpin turned around and looked at Jaune and smiled "You're entrance exam is tomorrow."_**

Both Jaune and everyone in the room said **"The way you changed the subject is very suspicious."**

 ** _"There are two ancient Grimm that forest while not anything we can't handle it will be a challenge for the newer students." Ozpin took another sip from his mug._**

 ** _Jaune looked at him weirdly "Why are you telling me this?"_**

 ** _Ozpin put his mug down onto the desk "Because Mr. Arc I want to know if it's true."_**

This got everyone's attention.

 ** _"What do you mean?" He leaned in a bit more._**

 ** _Ozpin smiles "I want to know if what Nicholas Said was true, if you really can-"_**

 **Jaune then caught something that was flying at him breaking his train of thought.**

"AH COME ON!" Yang yelled out "You can't just do that."

Ruby wondered about who Ozpin mentioned "Who's Nicholas though?"

Qrow answered his niece "Tgars the kid's dad." He remembered a few things about the man "He was on helluva fighter too kicked me down in a second."

Ozpin nodded "Nicholas was very talented I wish he could have stayed a Huntsman instead of retiring."

 **Jaune looked down only to see a weapon in his hand. Most notably a spear.**

Pyrrha laughed nervously.

 **Jaune was confused why would anyone throw a weap- "Hey how long have I been up in the air." His answer was a bunch of branches slapping him in the face then he fell on the ground with a dirt kicking up around him.**

Roman sarcastically cringed before laughing "Oooooh that's gotta sting." Neo was laughing beside him only silently.

 **Jaune got up seemingly unfazed by the fall. He started dusting the grass off of him. Then the bushes started to rustle a bit. He looked at the bush with a blank expression balling his hand into a fist. Then out came-**

"Come oooon I need at least some form of violence." Tyrian shook in anticipation.

 **Pyrrha.**

"DAMMIT!"

"Swear!"

"I will gouge those silver eyes out of your skull."

Ruby then whimpered as Yang held her glaring at Tyrian.

 **Jaune and Pyrrha we're walking with Jaune being in front whole Pyrrha was behind holding a sheepish expression. Jaune spoke up "So why did you throw your weapon at me?" Pyrrha looked down pouting**

 **"W-well you were falling so I-."**

 **"Don't lie." Pyrrha jumped a bit. She slowly looked up to see Jaune looking at her knowing that she was lying. She decided to come clean.**

Yang nudged Pyrrha "Oooooh I bet it's a confession." Pyrrha went red.

Blake rolled her eyes "Yang knock it off." Yang gave her partner a pout.

 **"Well I wanted you to be my partner." She said nervously. Jaune looked at her the same way until he just sighed.**

 **"You do know there are better ways of asking ya know." Pyrrha was surprised at how dismissive he was "Well better you then the white haired chick" they continued walking.**

Weiss's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as her friends laughed at to her dismay.

 **As they we walking Jaune looked up "Hey isn't that a Nevermore?" Pyrrha looked up to see a Nevermore, quite big for a normal one circling over a clearing flinging feathers down.**

 **"Yes it is." Pyrrha wasn't worried as long as they didn't think negatively they would be fine.**

 **"And don't Grimm only attack humans, Faunus, and our creations?" Jaune asked.**

 **Pyrrha was starting to put the pieces together "Yes."**

 **"And isn't that west?"**

 **Pyrrha finally put all the pieces together and internally cursed. Jaune could see by Pyrrha's expression he was right.**

 **Pyrrha then felt a hand on her body and her back. She looked to see Jaune appears behind her seemingly holding her "Jaune wha-."**

 **"Pyrrha?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"I'm sorry."**

 **"Wha-." Everything around her went into a blur.**

"What?" Ruby looked baffled "Is he super fast?"

"I don't think if just stops at speed." Ren said.

Nora put her input "What if he's op?"

Everyone may have started to believe that.

 **At the clearing everything was going wrong.**

"What a suprise." Yang grumbled remembering that day.

 **Ruby fell jumped off of a Nevermore that proceeded to attack the teens. Weiss has led a Death Stalker her that was chasing her. Nora has ride a freaking Ursa Major into the fray while Ren was having a headache. Blake was being, well, Blake and Yang was-**

 **"CAN WE ALL JUST CHILL OUT FOR FIVE SECONDS!"**

"Jeez fire cracker." Qrow said "You need to learn how to not loose your cool."

Yang grew a tick on her head "What do you expect so many things were happening at once!"

Black proceeded to run her back calming her down.

 **Suddenly there was a breeze behind them catching their attention. What they saw was a winded Pyrrha and Jaune standing there.**

 **Jaune looked around "What the hell did I miss?"**

 **Pyrrha was catching her breath and looked at Jaune in shock "What was that!?" She screamed out.**

 **Jaune was about to speak nut Yang interrupted him "Great now the whole gang is here." She smiled sarcastically "Now we can die together!"**

 **Ruby ran towards the Death Stalker "Not if I can help it!" She readied her weapon.**

"Did she run straight at a Death Stalker?" Ironwood asked surprised.

All the Beacon attendees, expect for Ruby who was blushing embarrassed, looked at him and said "Yep."

 **Ignoring her sister's call Ruby reeled her weapon back to swing only to be smacked away by the Grimm's claw tumbling across the grass.**

 **"Ruby!" Yang called our to her sister.**

 **Ruby got up with her aura shielding her from most of the attack. She groaned painfully "I'm ok don't worry." The a shriek rang through the air as the Nevermore circled around preparing for another attack.**

 **Yang yelled to her sister "Ruby get out of their!"**

 **Ruby started running as the Nevermore sent a flurry of feathers down onto to young girl. Ruby was getting closer to the group until a feather caught her cape and got stuck into the ground. Ruby was too preoccupied with getting her cape she didn't notice the Death Stalker coming up behind her. Yang did and shouted for her sister causing Ruby to see the Grimm raising bringing its tail back getting ready to strike. The tail lunges toward as Ruby looked away putting her** **hands up preparing for the worse.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

 **Only nothing came.**

"Hmm." Cinder wondered "Did it miss it something?"

Mercury chuckled a bit "That would be pretty embarrassing even for Grimm standards."

Ren scratched his chin "I think I doubt that.

 **Back on the cliff Glynda noticed something about Ozpin was off. She knew that Ozpin took interest in certain individuals but he had been watching Jaune Arc more than anyone he ever had an interest in. Something about it put her off. She called out to him "Ozpin."**

 **Ozpin didn't look at her he just stared off into the forest. He smiled "I never told you about what Nicholas told me did I?"**

 **Glynda looked confused "Yes and ever since you met up with him you been acting strange."**

 **Ozpin took a sip of his coffe.**

 **"Well he told me something that I found hard to believe at first."**

 **Ruby looked to see Jaune holding the tell as the Death Stalker tried to pull it back. She looked on in shock and awe how no matter how hard the Death Stalker pulled Jaune didn't even budge.**

Everyone looked on in shock while Cinder mumbled in disbelief "W-What?"

 **"He told me that Jaune and himwas confronted by an Ursa." Ozpin told Glynda.**

 **Jaune looked back at Ruby with a small smile "Sorry it took a while Rubes I wanted to see how it played out." He then let go of the Grimm's tail as it fell back a bit before looking at Jaune furious.**

 **"He was going to take it out but it was already on the move towards Jaune."**

 **The Death Stalker started to stab at Jaune only for him to block all the attacks with a blank expression. All the students looked it complete shock.**

 **"He was about to try and intercept it but then Jaune did the most out of ordinary thing ever."**

 **The Grimm then thrusted his pinchers and stinger at Jaune in a fit of rage. Jaune just looked at it blankly before pulling his fist back.**

 **"He took it out-."**

 **Jaune pushes his fist forward as a cone similar to a Bullhead breaking the sound barrier surrounded his fist.**

 **"With one punch."**

 **The Death Stalker only saw a fist before it was destroyed completely making everyone's eyes bulge out.**

Cinder jumped up "WHAT!?"

Yang jumped up too "HOLY CRAP!?"

 **"And a good portion of the forest was also destroyed." When he finished that sentence a strong gust of wind pushed some of the trees back and uprooted a good amount of them. The force also blew the Nevermore more away from the area which it then proceeded to high tail it out of there.**

 **Everyone in the area looked at Jaune in shock. This plain looking boy had just punched this Grimm, and a good amount of the forest, into oblivion. Weiss who broke out of the shock shook her head a yelled "WHAT THE FU-!"**

 **The screen cut off.**

Rachel floated in front of the screen "Soooo what did you think?" Nobody answered as they were shocked at what just happened "Uh hello?" Nobody answered "Ok then I'm going to just pick another one ok?" Everyone nodded as she went to look for another alternate reality.

-LINE BREAK-

Arslon was annoyed.

He thought that the meaning of 'free movies' would get all the key mortals attention.

Boy was he wrong.

Only the All Mighty didn't make mistakes but the lesser Gods could. He sighed as he had to go to Renmant and find them himself. But that wasn't the only reason why he was annoyed.

Darkness had let his pets roam around unsupervised. They had told him to never leave you pets but look what he did. There will be consequences.

Arslon pulled out a device that looked like a watch. He turned it on pressing a button having a arrow appear on it pointing in west. He sighed "Alright let's see who I find." He disappeared in a streak of red light.

 **Aaaaand scene! Welp thanks for reading chapter two of this story. TBH I never really thought it would get this popular but hey it did and I'm very glad that you all like it.**

 **Before I let you go let me clears somethings up.**

 **This obviously wasn't a reaction on One Punch Man but rather a scrapped idea I had of a OPM/RWBY fanfiction. I may did more if you guys liked it but not very likely. If you guys want a OPM Chapter then ask. Speaking of request I will be doing request but ONLY after the fourth chapter is updated. There I will tell you how to request a story so hold your horses on the request.**

 **Ok I also have news of another RWBY fic I plan on doing. It will be aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa GODZILLA crossover. Anyway I'll try to get it out before the movie or around the time of it's release.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading this and see you all in the next update PEACE!**


	3. Running with Sharp Things

As Rachel looked through the orbs everyone else conversated with each other. The main topic being that of the last Jaune they saw.

Many were conflicted with how they felt some being in awe with such power while others were in shock and a bit denial *cough* Cinder *cough*. Team RWBY and NPR we're chatting about their opinions.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby yelled out. Ever since everyone got out of their shock everyone Ruby couldn't stop talking about how cool that Jaune was "Jaune was like 'boom' and the Grimm blew up and it was soooooo cool!" She jumped in her seat throwing a fake, and horribly uncoordinated, punch.

Nora put her arm around Ruby grinning widely "Fearless leader was super cool!" She raised her fist into the air "He's invincible!" Ruby raised her fist to agreeing with Nora.

Blake smiled "Well I'm actually suprised by how powerful he was." She then looked at Yang with a cheeky grin "I'm suprised you're not upset that he showed you up."

Yang shrugged "Meh you lose some you win some." She went over to Weiss and nudged her a bit "But I did like how he just straight up ignored Weiss." She bursted our laughing much to Weiss's ire.

Weiss glared at Yang "Shut up Yang." She then had a scowl on her face "It's quite annoying getting reminded about it." The dolt just ignores her presence. _Her!_ It literally made no sense what so ever.

Ren looked at her with a small smirk "Well I think it's actually justified." Weiss glared at him and was about to reprimand him but he talked before she did "You didn't treat him kindly even though he treated you kindly."

Weiss groaned "Don't give me that all those dates he pestered me with." She smirked "Besides Neptune treats me better."

Everyone gave her a deadpan look with Yang speaking up "Neptune literally does the same thing and flirts with other girls." Weiss sputtered a bit before looking away.

As this was going on the adults were talking about the events that transpired.

"Well That was certainly something." Qrow Said still stunned at the power shown.

Glynda agreed with Qrow "Yes that is indeed the case." She pushed her glasses up "But still I feel as though this won't be the only time Mr.Arc will show an immense amount of power."

Ozpin had a smirk on his face "It has a great irony to it." He laughed a bit "One of the weakest students in Beacon being the most powerful person in the school if not all of Renmant."

"Though I would disagree with this I can't help but agree." This got all the teachers looking at Ironwood as he continued "The punch he threw was sloppy and didn't much weight in it so imagine him throwing a serious punch." This got everyone interested. Just how much was this Jaune really holding back?

As Rachel continued to look through the orbs she felt someone walk behind her. She turned around to see Cinder standing behind her with a look that meant business. Rachel didn't seem to mind it and just smiled.

"Hello Ms.Fall." The Godess greeted the false fall maiden "How can I-"

"What training did he do?" Cinder interrupted her making Rachel drop her smile and morph into a slightly suprised look. Everyone in the room looked in shock at Cinder's tone towards Rachel

Hazel tried to defuse the situation before it escalated "Cinder sit down."

But Cinder just ignored him and glared arrogantly at the Godess "How did he get that power I need to kno-"

 ** _"Who do you think you're talking to Fall Maiden?"_**

A cold voice rang through the room making everyone freeze up in fear. The one effected the most was Cinder who was visibly shaking as Rachel looked at her with cold dead eyes. Rachel continued on _"Remember I may be the Godess of Song but I am still a God and you are still a mortal do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Cinder shook her head since she was too scared to speak. Rachel then smiled brightly and went back to looking for an orb._

-WITH ARSLON-

Arslon stopped and looked around feeling something was off "You know what I think I'll take the long way." He then continued his treak.

-BACK TO THE THEATER-

Cinder steadily went back to her seat calming herself. Everyone else had slowly but surely went back to chatting. She never felt so _weak_ in her life. Even Salem didn't make her shake like that. Salem could make her feel like she would die but Rachel?

She felt as if her entire existence would be eradicated.

Rachel had seemingly acted as though nothing happened finally found an orb. It was glowing blue and had a blue streak zooming around in it. He smiled at the result and turned around towards the group.

"Excuse me everyone." Everyone in the room looked at her quickly in slight fear "First I would like to apologize about my outburst I should have handled that better." He smile seemingly meters away and fear thy had "Anyway I found a reality that you might enjoy." He held up the orb and put it into the corner of the screen as it was absorbed turning the screen on.

Phyrra looked at her fellow read head "I wonder what this will be about." She smiled.

Ruby jumped a bit "Maybe he'll be a super hero!" She imagined Jaune in a spandex. "On second though.."

Weiss shushed the both of them "It's about to start."

 **The screen showed a skeleton of a cow as a crow pecked away at the scarce meat attached to the skull.**

Yang groaned "Greeeaaat off to a fantastic start."

Mercury grinned "I'm likening it so far." He put his hands behind his head leaning back.

Emerald looked at him plainly "So much edge you can cut something."

 **The crow cawed as it flown away into the sky as the screen showed a hooded figure running down the dirt trail. The figure had a hooded robe and was carrying a scepter. Behind her was a knight floating in the air riding a horse. Both knight and horse had a dark aura and seemingly demonic appearance to them.**

"OH OH! Is this a world with magic!?" Ruby exclaimed exited.

Ren nodded agreeing with her "That's most likely the case."

"Yes but that Knight is quite intimidating." Glynda said eyeing at the dark knight and his horse.

Watts nodded "Indeed he is."

 **The knight went for his side and grabbed a scabbard that was protruding an ungodly amount of dark aura. He then hitched the horse as it flew into the air and cut into the sky.**

Nora jumped up "Woah did he really cut into the sky!?" Many others had the same thought.

 **As the cut in the sky open yellow eyes appeared from a few to many more. Then dark beings jump into the world crashing down on the path blocking the wizards path. She looked behind her finally showing her face. A woman with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes.**

Ozpin and Salem gasped at who was the wizard. Everyone around them looked confused at why they were so shocked.

Cinder decided to ask Salem "Mistress is there something wrong?"

Salem looked solemn as she finally went out with it "Well that." She paused before she continued "That is me."

Everyone looked shock back and forth from Salem and the screen. They did look similar but also different in so many ways. It was baffling.

Weiss while still suprised had brought up another thing "Wait but what are those things?" She motioned to the creatures on the screen "Are they Grimm?"

"Actually those are beings of the shadow faction in the Underworld."

"WAH!" Weiss jumped scared to see Rachel floating beside her "Where did you come from!?" Weiss exclaimed.

Rachel giggles at the reaction "Well throughout this experience you all have been asking nonstop questions so I wanted to clear things up for you all." Weiss nodded and calmed herself before watching the screen again.

 **Salem looked as the Knight slowly came closer to her. She looked nervous but then had a look of determination. She slammed the bottom of her staff making a magic circle. She started to chant something making the Knights and the monsters stop in curiosity.**

"What is she saying?" Blake wondered out loud.

Ozpin answered with his own conclusion "Maybe she's summoning something?"

"Or someone." Ren stared.

 **Salem finished chanting and said these words "O brave knight, swift as the wind, head my call!" A beam of light shot up into the air separating the clouds and opening a portal.**

 **The portal finished opening as it brought forth a figure.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH"**

Everyone in the room either started to laugh or face palmed at the person of the hour's entrance.

Roman who was among the was laughing was loving this "Now that's an entrance!" He said in between laughs.

Emerald groaned "That sure is one 'swift' knight.

 **The person screaming and falling from the sky was none other than Jaune Arc. He was a Faunus with two ears at the top of his head, with his hair shaped into five long quills, two quills coming out of his back and a tail poking out of his bottom. His attire was also different wearing a black sleeveless jacket, blue running pants, and two red shoes that seemed to be made out of metal.**

Blake's bow twitched as she found herself interested "He's a Faunus?" Suprised at this new Jaune's appearance.

Yang looked at the screen in wonder "Yeah but what type is he?" She asked no one in particular.

Glynda put her thoughts in "Maybe a porcupine?"

Rachel, who was still beside Weiss, finally spoke up "Hedgehog actually." Making a few look very confused.

"But his quills are so comically huge." Blake said suprised.

 **Jaune finally fell to the ground face first with a painful thud. He groaned a bit at the situation 'I really can't go anywhere without something happening.' He thought a bit annoyed. He was just out for a walk going to get some chili dogs when all of a sudden-**

 **Wait. THE CHILI DOGS!**

 **Jaune jumped up and caught one of the chili dogs before it could hit the ground. He then made a sharp turn to get the second one sliding over to it just to catch it in time.**

Ruby, Yang, and Nora put up signs (Wait where the hell did those come from) with Yang and Ruby giving him a ten and Nora who had a stack of pancakes on her's.

 **Jaune let out a relived sigh but finally took into account of his surroundings. He looked around to see the grey clouds covering the sky. This looked nothing like Station Square "Woah... where am I?" He continued to stare out.**

 **Salem ran up to getting his attention. She kneeled down to him "Hero from another world." She took her good of showing two long sharp ears "Please forgive my abrupt summons.**

"Woah check out those ears." Ren said in wonder.

Yang thought out loud "Woah dungeons and dragons." Most of her friends agreed with her.

 **Jaune looked behind Salem to see the the demons and then turned around to the dark knight. He smirked "Hehe!" He laughed cockily as the knight glared at him.**

 **Jaune twirled one of the chili dogs in his hand before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. He then licked the rest of the chili off of his finger tips.**

"DON'T YOU DARE DEVIANTART!" Nora yelled seemingly no where confusing everyone.

 **Jaune twirled to other chili dog as he looked at Salem with a grin on his face "Oooh I get it now." He turned his body around and threw the chili dog into the air "No worried I'm use to stuff like this." He dashsed off leaving a dust circle before the air picked up and caused an explosion making dust pick up surprising Salem.**

"Quite fast." Watts voices interested.

Mercury groaned "Ah come on us there one reality where he's not super powered!?" Seriously this guy was strong in all these things so far. It wasn't fair!

Emerald smirked "Awww poor baby." She mocked Mercury making the grey haired teen irritated.

Cinder just continued to watch silently.

 **Salem, still suprised, looked forward. Behind her a yellow blur ran though the the demons right before they all blew up the dirt kicking up behind her as she shielded herself from the wind. Slowly Salem turned around and her mouth opened in pure awe to see bits and pieces of the demons scattered around across the ground before they dissolved. In front of her Jaune has skidded back to his original spot and held his hand up before a chili dog had fell back in his hand.**

Everyone, besides Rachel, looked in shocked and awe at the feat just pulled.

"SSOOOOOO COOL!" Ruby yelled out with with stars in her eyes.

Blake was stunned. Hedgehog Faunus weren't really known for speed so this was really out of place. Though she couldn't lie that was pretty cool.

Nora was shaking Ren in excitement "RENNY DID YOU SEE THAT!? JAUNE-JAUNE KICKED THEIR BUTS REAL GOOD!!!!" She continued to shake Ren.

Poor Ren.

Glynda was finally spoke up "Such speed." She hasn't seen anything go fast enough to not only catch a falling object in a short amount of time but also take out that number of enemies like nothing.

Salem narrowed her eyes at the screen "Interesting." She said mysteriously.

 **Jaune looked towards the dark knight as they both glared at each other. The knight's horse pounded it's hooves onto the ground while Jaune just twirled the dog again. The knight gripped onto the sheath more and Jaune got ready to take off.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats getting ready for an all out fight.

 **"No you mustn't!"**

 **Jaune tried to zoomed off but Salem grabbed his arm before he could. He looked around shocked on how she had caught him. Salem then jumped back making the two both fall back. She then got up and summoned a magic circle teleporting them way as Jaune tried to go for his chili dog that sadly hit the ground.**

Tyrian was one of the many people that groaned "AWW COME ON!" He yelled out "THAT'S SOOOO BORING!"

Many couldn't help but agree.

 **The knight put his sheath away and scoffed at their escape. He then kicked at the Horses side motioned it to fly off. He had navigated his was to a cliff that was over the area where three knights bowed to him.**

"Woah that's me!" Yang exclaimed.

Ren was suprised too "There goes me." He couldn't help but think he looks a bit edgy in this.

Cinder looked interested at her counterpart "This is new." She mumbled. She didn't like the fact that she was bowing to this knight.

 **The knight finally spoke "Spread out, if you find them kill them on the spot." He commanded his knights. Each of them a different Faunus that being a hedgehog, an echidna, and a cat.**

 **"Yes you're majesty." They said before the knight rode off.**

 **The hedgehog Faunus, Lancelot got up and started to walk away but the echidna Faunus, Gawain, questioned "Are we certain, she is the royal wizard after all."**

 **Lancelot stopped and turned around "The king's orders are absolute Gawain." He then turned around and walked away**

"Wow Renny you sound like an edge lord." Nora stayed. Ren couldn't help but agree with his long time friend.

Yang was confused "Why did he call me Gawain?"

Blake wandered Yang "Well different realities will appear with different names I guess." Though the name sounded familiar.

 **The cat Faunus, Perceviel, walked to Gawain "He is right you know." Gawain nodded before walking away. Perceviel looked behind her in sorrow "But things have changed." She lowered her head "The king and this kingdom..." she trailed off for a bit before running towards the others.**

 **The screen moved to show a forest and gray clouds that covered the sky as a crow flew over the land, then it faded to black.**

Ozpin was the first to speak "Well That was very interesting." He wondered more about this world.

Ruby looked towards Pyrrha "Hey Pyrrha are you good you didn't really talk much."

Pyrrha giggles and looked at the young girl "Yes I'm fine." She defused the Little girls worry.

Yang grinned at Pyrrha "Bet she was daydreaming about Lover boy the whole time." Yang then laughed at how red Pyrrha's face had gotten. Weiss smaked her on the forehead and started to berate her.

Rachel floated back over to the orbs while laughing at the way the students were acting. She then went through the orbs looking for a new reality.

 **Wow this chapter was sooooo stressful but I finally got it out. Sorry it took a while I had a LOT of things I needed to do. Anyway I'm still alive and still want to push more chapters to you all.**

 **Soo who else is excited that request are opening next chapter? I probably won't be but I might change my mind. Any I also have a question that will decide the next chapter.**

 **Minion or da bob?**

 **Jk Godzilla or Dragon Ball go argue for my amusement. MWUAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAH**

 **Anyway have a great day and see you all in the next update. PEACE!!!**


	4. Fighty boiZ

**Dragon Ball is owned by Toei**

"Ok, are we just going to ignore that a hedgehog faunus was able to run that fast?" Weiss asked rationally.

Blake was to first to reply "Yeah that was weird." She couldn't help but think about the fact that the Hedgehog Faunus could run that fast.

Yang leaned forward into the conversation "Buuut it was kinda cool."

Pyrrha smiled "Yes the way that it turned out was quite a twist." She agreed.

Nora was jumping up and down in her seat "BUT DID YOU SEE RENNY? HE WAS SSOOOOO COOL!" She yelled in excitement.

Ren groaned and rubbed his head at the incoming migraine "Nora please stop." He groaned.

"I wonder if the next Jaune will be as awesome as the last three?" Ruby wondered.

So did everyone else.

Cinder couldn't help but nip at her finger nails. So far all these Jaunes had power that matched or exceeded hers.

She couldn't _stand_ it.

She had spent most of her life pursuing ways to get stronger yet a foolish knight has more promise than her. It really pissed her off.

Emerald looked worriedly at Cinder "Ma'am are you ok?" She asked.

Cinder waved her off and continued to be in thought. Tyrian laughed at her behavior "She's just mad that the boy has more power she could ever have." He mocked her making her glare at him with a bright fire in her eyes.

Salem raised her hand to defuse the situation "Now now Tyrian," she mused "What have I told you about talking down to your comrades?" She looked at him making him shrink.

Tyrian had squeaked out a "Sorry." Before calming down in his seat.

Rachel looked through the many of orbs when something had caught her eye. There was an orb emitting great power but that wasn't it. The orb emitted power almost godlike.

"I wonder what this is." She looked deeply into the orb and then was shocked at what she saw.

This will be truly interesting.

She turned around "Excuse me everyone!" She gotten everyone's attention "I found a universe that I think will be _very_ interesting."

Yang quirked am eyebrow "Don't you say that every time?" She asked getting an elbow to the rib by Weiss for being disrespectful.

Rachel's grin widen "Well this one is one that I am even looking foward to." The orb was then absorbed by the screen as it started to turn on.

 **Two people stared at each other with tension at what seemed to be a back yard.**

"Woah look it's Jaune!" Nora yelled out as she pointed to this worlds Jaune.

 **Jaune was wearing a orange gi, a blue undershirt, and blue fighting boots. He strangely enough had red hair with his eyes being the same color. His body seemed skinny and he had a red aura that danced around him like a flame.**

 **Across from him was someone none of them have seen before. He was a a skinny cat like creature with purple fur and yellow piercing eyes. He also wore something straight out of ancient Egypt.**

Weiss has raised an eyebrow at the new look "His hair is red now?"

Yang whistled "Yeah and those clothes," she scratched her chin "Isn't that a martial arts gi?" She wondered.

Ozpin was looking at the other person on the screen "And who is that I don't believe I've seen him before." With everyone wondered the same thing.

Rachel smiled as she looked at Ozpin with a knowing smile "Well that's Beerus a God of Destruction."

Ozpin nodded "Ah I see." With everyone else looking back at the screen.

3

2

1

"WAIT WHAT?!" Almost everyone besides Rachel yelled at the same time.

 **The wind blew around them as the two continued to stare each other down. Then the aura around Jaune had gotten stronger like a strong flame. He then planted his feet onto the ground before launching towards Beerus. As he got closer Beerus' eyes widened a bit before he blocked the attack.**

 **Bits and pieces of concrete flew around them as dust picked up with the ground broken in a near perfect circle. The most shocking thing was that the clouds started to disperse away from the area. Beerus smiled at the result.**

Roman groaned "Oh great another strong boy wonder."

"Seriously is there not a world where this guy isn't super strong?" Mercury mumbled.

Emerald just scoffed "You're all just mad cause none of you are in it." Mercury and Roman nearly face faulted at being accused.

Cinder glared at the scene with a fire in her eyes. This boy was not only strong but also fighting a God. Well she couldn't exactly call him a boy since in this one he seemed to be a full grown adult. It still didn't the fact that he was strong.

Salem watched ver intensely "He has the power to fight a God." She said to herself. It interested her very much.

 **Beerus smirked at the fighter across from him "So tell me, how does it feel to be a God?" He asked shocking everyone in the theater.**

"WAAAAAAH!?" Almost everyone exclaimed jumping out of there seats.

Ren surprisingly yelled out too "That's Bull!" With mostly everyone agreeing with him.

Qrow pulled out his flask and took a big swing out of it "Ah that should do." He said before he put it back in his pocket.

Glynda raised an eyebrow "Do 'what' exactly?"

Qrow looked at her with a bored look "To make sure I'm drunk enough to not get a headache from all this crap."

 **Jaune pulled back in awe "It's amazing." He said still not use to the new strength.**

 **Beerus noticed this "I see it surprises you." They both backed away from each other "It's taking you time to fathom what you can do." They then started to fly up into the air and circle each other.**

 **Beerus then went on the offensive going for a kick only to be blocked by Jaune's arm. Jaune then punched Beerus in the chest only for it to be pushed back and put back into defensive. He then blocked several other hits that showed they were a bit overwhelming followed up by a head butting from the God of Destruction sending Jaune into the city.**

 **They're battle continued on as they both took hits from each opposing side. They're hits echoed throughout the streets as the flew around buildings throwing each other around. They flew upwards above the city.**

 **Beerus smiled with glee "Good now you're getting it."**

"Amazing." Ozpin said "The power of a God is really something else." He has seen what the Gods could do but to see them fight was a one in a life time opportunity.

Salem glared at the screen eyes glowing a bit "How did he become a God?" She whispered to nobody in particular.

 **Jaune had a look of indifference and Beerus was quite confused "What's the matter are you not happy with being a deity?"**

 **Jaune looked down at his frustrated "It's not that I don't like the power it's what it took to get it." He looked at Beerus "It's a power I can't reach on my own."**

Yang blinked in suprise "That's... actually kinda noble." Many others agreed.

"While it is noble in situations like these you must take what you have." Glynda said to her student.

 **Beerus grinned "Ah so that limit disturbs you."**

 **"Yeah." Jaune started before charging at the GOD once more. There fist caused echos across the sky as we zoomed back to four fighters staring at the sky towards the fight.**

"OH MY GOSH IT'S A MINI JAUNE!" Ruby gushed at how cute the smaller fighter was.

Yang also pointed out something else "And there's another guy that looks related to the kid." She looked closer at the two, specifically there hair "The hair his red and black too." She slowly looked at her sister with a large smirk "So you and Lover boy Rubes?" She nudged at her sister's side.

Ruby turned red "Yaaaaaaang!" She groaned.

Meanwhile Blake was patting Pyrrha as she sulked "There there." Blake reassured the red head.

"It's not fair." She cried silently with a black cloud over her.

Nora grabbed Ren by the shoulder "Wow Renny that spandex is doing nothing for your butt." She said having a small slither of drool not minding the show from dat ass.

Ren felt a little embarrassed of how the the spandex wrapped around everything. He then looked at the gray haired boy beside his counter part "Who's that?" He asked to the goddess.

Rachel put her hand to her chin "Well if my memory serves me correct that grey haired boy is Eren you and Weiss's son."

"WHAT!?"

Yang, Blake, and Ren jumped into action stopping Nora from pummeling Weiss into the ground as said person moved away from the girl as fast as possible.

"Oh and the other two are Jaune and Pyrrha's children Josh and Jake" Rachel said.

"YES." Pyrrha jumped up with joy while Ruby was happy that Yang couldn't tease her with this she was a little disappointed that she wasn't with Jaune-

Wait. Where did that come from?

 **Jaune went for a punch only for it to be caught by Beerus. The GOD questioned the saiyan "You day such interesting things saiyan, aren't you happy with friends that will help you become a God!?" He the punched Jaune away from him.**

 **"It's a power I can never reach on my own!" He answered surprising the audience "All my life I pushed myself to the limit to become stronger." He looked downy at his fist "I needed help getting this power and it will never be my own." He looked back up to Beerus "And I hate that."**

Everyone looked suprised at this Jaune. He apparently pushed the limit and took no shortcuts to get stronger and this right here is what made him upset. From a different stand point it would seem selfish but most of the people in the room could relate to this situation.

The one who understood him fully was Cinder who had also worked very hard to get where she was. But not wanting power that is basically handed to you was foolish in her eyes.

 **"Is that so?" Beerus mused "Then why did you do it?" He asked.**

 **Jaune glared at him "Because it's means I had a chance at beating you."**

 **Beerus smiled as the sun rose between them shining brightly across the sky "You sure do like to fight a lot."**

 **Jaune chuckled "Yeah I get that a lot." They both stared at each other waiting for someone to make a move. And it seems that someone-**

 **"RAAAAAAAH."**

 **Was Beerus as he went foward and elbowed Jaune in his stomach making him cough up spit.**

"Jaune!" His friend yelled at the screen.

 **Beerus then followed up by slamming his fist into Jaune's back and two kicks one making Jaune shift and the other throwing him through the city.**

 **Jaune finally focused himself but before he could retaliate Beerus flew right at his face before vanishing with an after image appearing behind Jaune getting him in a choke hold making him lose focus again before kicking him interested o a forest. There battle continuing there.**

 **Back with the others we see a smaller skinnier Port, and older Emereld, and a older Weiss.**

"Holy crap old Weiss!" Ruby blurted out before covering her mouth.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" She yelled trying to strangle Ruby as Yang and Blake held her back.

 **Everyone else gathered around as they were covered up by a metal sphere. It then rode up showing it was a ship spitting out unnecessary luggage before zooming off with the fighters already heading towards the battle.**

Mercury blinked in suprise at the scene "Well that's convenient." With everyone else nodding in agreement.

 **Beerus and Jaune continued to duke it out in the forest with Beerus still overpowering the sayain. Oscar, a Namekian, looked down onto the fight "Looks like they're wrapping it up." He said as Jaune was kicked through the forest crashing into a mountain completely destroying it before he kept on going into a waste land.**

Yang whistled at the screen "Now that's a what I call a home run." She laughed at her own joke. Everyone else didn't.

"Aw come on Yang!"

"That was garbage."

"Where did you even get baseball from this whole thing."

Yang pouted at everyone "You guys are dry."

 **Going to the people in the ship we see a blue skinned man knock on the window before making an opening and closing it. "Excuse me." He asked to Penny who held her daughter close.**

Ruby had stars in her eyes "OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed loudly "Penny has a daughter!"

Ironwood meanwhile shocked to the core 'how? how? HOW!?' He thought as he looked at his niece on the screen with a child that looked almost exactly like her.

 **The blue man, Whis, continued "What is this delectable dish?" He held up his bowl of ice cream.**

 **Penny looked at him confused "Oh it's ice cream." She answered with a questioning look on her face.**

 **Whis swooned weirding her out "Oh ice cream, a dish that's cold usually wouldn't work yet it does." He leaned closer the the cyborg "So how is it made?"**

 **Penny looked away with a scowl on her face "I don't know we just buy it."**

Ruby was suprised at her friends attitude she was usually polite to everyone. It was really weird to her.

 **Who's blinked before smiling "It seems the food isn't the only thing cold on this planet." He bust out in laughter before stopping and looking down "Was that good, I have been working on my humor." Penny continued to look away.**

Everyone in the theater groaned at the lame joke. Well everyone except for Yang who was laughing holding her sides gaining some irritated glares.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" She burst into a fit of laughter "That was a good one." She finally started to let up wiping away tears.

Ruby face palmed "Should have seen that coming."

Pyrrha looked at RWB with a apologetic look "I'm sorry I didn't know you had to deal with this every day."

Yang gained a tick mark "OI I'm not that bad!" She yelled at the red head.

 **An explosion sent a shockwave towards the spectators making them block away the wind and dust flying towards them.**

 **Ruby who had shorter hair and wore a red kimono looked down in awe "I can say this fight measuring really high in the crazy scale!"**

 **Ren, who was beside her, scowled deeply "Kakarot is such a bastard!"**

The Beacon staff and students were suprised as Ren didn't usually act so... like this.

Emerald looked down towards them "Why are you guys still acting suprised?" Getting their attention "These are different realities and universes of course they're going to act different." She was kinda fed up with how shocked they kept on being when someone acted different. It was actually predictable how each wouldn't be the same.

Ozpin took a sip out of his mug "Well she does have a point." He then turned his attention to the goddess "I am wondering why Mr. Lie called Mr. Arc Kakarot."

Rachel scratched her chin thinking "Well That was his native name before his grandfather found him and named him Jaune." She concluded.

"Well then where did he come from originally?" Glynda asked hearing Rachel out.

Rachel smiled at Glynda "He's from the planet Vegeta." She answered.

Glynda nodded and looked at the screen before stopping and looked back at Rachel "Wait did you say planet?"

Rachel giggles as the others looked a bit suprised too "Yup Jaune and Ren are both aliens."

Nora jumped up starry eyed "WOAH RENNY THAT'S SOOOO COOL !" As she shook Ren back and forth.

Ren looked as though he was gonna throw up "Nora for the love of Oum stop." He groaned.

 **Ren continued on "He always hogs all of the fun and glory for himself every time." He then looked down at his fist contently "And yet..." he trailed off.**

 **Ruby looked at him with confusion "And yet what?" She asked.**

 **A bead of sweat rolled down Ren's face "For once I'm glad it's not me." Making Ruby look at him shocked.**

 **Beerus jump towards Jaune as he yelled a battle cry. Jaune powered up before rushing towards Beerus. Beerus threw a punch while Jaune blocked it causing the ground to break apart and a shockwave to blast everything away from them. As the dust settled Beerus put down his fist and Jaune punt his arms down showing a cut on his face as blood dripped form the wound.**

Salem smiled sinisterly "False god." She muttered to herself. After all Gods don't bleed.

While Salem kept watching Rachel watched her and her inner circle carefully. They were proving to be problematic openly thinking with malice. It was actually kinda cute that they think they could do anything, but for now she will let them be.

 **"You hate your strength because it's not yours?" Beerus asked.**

 **Jaune flew towards him at tremendous speed "That's right!" He yelled throwing a punch only for it to be blocked causing the ground to break and the wind to pick up.**

 **Beerus sneered "This side of pride," he jumped into the air "Will be your downfall!" and then flew down and kicked Jaune across the wasteland into a rock formation making the sayain fly over a wide river. As the boulders were falling into the river Beerus ran across some and jumped towards Jaune slamming his fist down causing the Jaune to fall into the river splitting it apart.**

Emerald looked on in awe at the feat "Holy crap that's crazy!" She exclaimed.

Mercury looked down at her with mild suprise "Hey weren't you telling them off about being surprised?"

Emerald gave Mercury an annoyed look "I was talking about how they get keep on getting suprised about how everyone is going to have different personalities not their broken powers." She told him.

Mercury thought about it for a bit "Huh point taken." He said before looking back at the screen.

 **Beerus flew down towards Jaune while the sayain regained his bearings "Foolish useless pride!" Beerus yelled out as both fighters circled around each other "It's rare to see a sayain consumes by that flaw." They both broke through the ground continuing to fight as the drilled through the earth.**

 **When everyone else finally got to where the river was they all looked in shock at the result. Ren was the one to speak "This strength." He muttered "It's unbelievable."**

Yang nodded agreeing to the counter part of her friend "That's too true."

Roman whistled out "Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with green girl these guys are broken."

 **Jaune and Beerus flew down into a cave and jumped away from each other floating over the the water in the cavern as rocks fell from the ceiling.**

 **"You're wrong about sayains." Jaune told the GOD as he cracked his neck "Ren has always been obsessed with his pride it's way more important to him than to me."**

 **Beerus smirked "Yet the sayain prince made a fool of himself for on stage to save his friends."**

 **"That's right." Jaune couldn't help but smile "And I respect him for that." He continued "It was a bitter one to swallow but he did it anyway, because he knew the stakes." As this was going on Oscar listened to the conversation.**

Ozpin smiled warmly "My what a very noble thing to do."

Ironwood nodded "It isn't an easy thing to do but one must know how to act when needed." He shifted his gaze towards a certain huntsman "Isn't That right Qrow?"

Qrow who was drinking out of his flask stopped for and looked at James with a bored look "Yeah whatever you say morningwood." He then continued to drink annoying Ironwood.

Glynda sighed tiredly "Boys." She face palmed at the behavior being shown.

 **Beerus understanding made a conclusion " Oh so like how you swallowed your pride to take this borrowed power."**

 **Jaune scratches his nose "Hehe yeah that's it." He smirked.**

 **Above the surface everyone noticed how quiet it's been "It's quiet what could they be talking about?" Peter questioned.**

 **Oscar kept on looking down answered the old man "The way it's progressing it's almost like Beerus is training Jaune."**

"Training him why would he do that?" Ruby asked.

Blake looked towards her team leader "Maybe he just wants a Jaune to beat him." She concluded.

Yang looked at her questionably "That's weird why would he want that?"

 **"You should know that I'm not satisfied either at least not yet." Beerus spoke.**

 **This got Jaunes attention "Why's that?" He asked.**

 **"I still haven't come close to using my full power." Beerus looked hoping to see Jaune extremely shocked.**

 **Jaune only laughed "That makes sense!" He scratched the back of his head "I've been going about eighty percent myself." He confessed.**

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room were shaken to the core. These two weren't even fight at full power yet they displayed such power.

"H-how?!" Weiss stuttered at their claims.

Cinder shook in both fear and anger at the though of these two were going somewhat easy on each other. It was absurd.

Rachel meanwhile was laughing at their reactions finding it adorable.

 **"What you've been holding back!?" Beerus yellowed out in shock. He then lost his composure and growled angrily "Alright let's see how you do at this speed!" He then ran towards Jaune at incredible speeds as if the time had slowed down with the water droplets stayed in the air.**

 **Beerus went in elbowing Jaune in the face following up with a kick. Jaune regained his bearings and threw some punches at the GOD making Beerus backflip away before flying back at Jaune head butting the sayain.**

 **"How's that are you taking me serious now!?" Beerus continued to attack Jaune backing away when then sayain tried to hit him.**

 **Jaune jumped towards Beerus "You're about to find out!" He claimed. But at the last minute his form ran out as his muscles grew to their original size and his hair turned black with The fiery aura leaving him. Jaune looked suprised thinking Beerus became faster not noticing his God form ran out.**

Watts was interested with the events that happened "It seemed that this God power had a limit."

Tyrian laughs maniacally "Uh oh seems like the boy is in trouble~~." He sang a bit.

Weiss looked worried at the screen "It seems he didn't notice that his power up ran out."

 **"RAAAAAAH" Beerus screamed as he elbowed Jaune making him fly across the water. The GOD flew towards Jaune as the water droplets finally hit the water. Beerus continued to attack with Jaune actually being able to some what keep up pushing him back. Jaune flew towards Beerus and tree a couple of punches before he was kicked back.**

 **Jaune regained his footing and used his instant transmission to move out of the way when Beerus tried to hit him from behind. Jaune appeared up behind Beerus actually getting a good hit in and used the instant transmission again and tried to hit Beerus again only for him to dodge above and fire blast at the sayain.**

Ruby, despite the situation, couldn't help but be engaged with the ki blast "Soooo cool!" She yelled out with starts in her eyes.

 **Jaune dodged the blast backing away from with the attack hitting the cave "You didn't say we can use blast!" He yelled out.**

 **Beerus didn't let up on the barrage "This isn't a game you're fight to live!" He replied smirking.**

 **Jaune continued to dodge going to the a wall where smoked covered him up. Beerus finally stopped the attack and realized that Jaune wasn't in front of him anymore sensing a energy behind him he turned around quickly to see the person in question fly towards him and get a direct hit making the GOD fall back.**

Nora jumped up and threw her fist towards the air "And it's good!" Ruby and yang followed her suite and cheered on their friend.

 **Beerus caught himself, who became enraged, screamed as ki blast flew out of his body in every direction making the cave collapse around them. Jaune punched through some of the boulders before he was completely buried.**

"Jaune!" The Beacon students yelled in worry as their friend was buried alive. Before anything else could happen time around them stopped even Rachel was frozen.

A green haired individual appeared in the room and looked towards something. Or specifically someone. He then spoke "Hey guys it's the author here to give an author note." He said waving friendly "Anyway I know what you're thinking 'aren't you interrupting the story at the most suspenseful part?'". He then looked apologetic "I know and I'm sorry but I just want to say thanks for sticking with me this part and you're support is what gave me kept me going and I'm sorry for the wait." He then floated upwards and waved "Anyway I'll see you guys at the bottom anyway enjoy the rest of the chapter."

Time resumed its natural flow as everyone went back to what they were doing but Rachel shook her head "What was that?" Feeling the shift in time but just ignored it and continued to watch.

 **"RAAAAAAAGH!" Jaune yelled out between the boulders "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WOOOOOOORLD!" He screamed as his muscles grew and his hair turned blonde and stood up with a golden aura bursting out of Jaune destroying the boulders around him. Jaune flew around drilling through the rocks and coming closer to the screen showing his eyes changed from black to a greenish blue. Jaune finally broke through ground flying towards the sky with Beerus in hot pursuit.**

"What another form!?" Cinder yelled out and strode up enraged but cooled herself when she saw Salem and Rachel staring her down.

Seeing the false maiden calm down Rachel smiled "Actually this form shouldn't be anywhere near as strong as the super sayain god form but something is different." She scratched her chin and looked at the screen with wonder.

 **Jaune flew up and looked intense with the golden aura burning brightly. Oscar saw Jaune's change nervously "This is bad." He sweated "He went from his god form to a mere super sayain!" He warned the others.** **Ren yelled out in shock as everyone else was nervous.**

 **Beerus screamed as him and Jaune clashes in the sky with Jaune punching him higher in the sky. The sayain flew up to Beerus and followed up with a barrage of punches and kicks get several hits on him before kicking through the clouds. Beerus caught his footing and flew straight at Jaune with the two hitting each other across the sky before getting in a dead lock.**

 **Back with the others they looked up in awe as they couldn't keep up with their amazing speed. Port took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes "So fast you still following this Ruby?"**

 **Ruby blinked in shock as she started at the sky "Nope totally lost."**

 **The fight continued in the upper atmosphere as they to circled around each other with the sun shining in the background. They flew towards each other clashing once more.**

 **Jaune threw punches towards Beerus' face "If you're gonna use blast against me," He got a good hit in the face "Then fine!" Jaune had gotten punched in the face but recovered and tried to hit the GOD only for Beerus to dodge and elbow his back. That didn't stop Jaune as he turned around "I got one for you!" He proclaimed as he charged towards Beerus.**

 **Beerus was amused by this "Go ahead!" He dodged a punch from Jaune "Give it your best shot!" He challenged dodging a kick. Jaune then did multiple instant transmissions then appeared behind Beerus with a ki blast ready to go.**

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaune released a powerful blue beam towards the GOD. It was so powerful that the wind of the attack could be felt down below.**

 **All the spectators blocked the bright light out of their eyes "I think that's Jaune's kamehameha!" Ruby yelled out.**

 **Beerus screamed as the beam hit him then burst into a huge explosion. The people down below saw the bright light having to cover their eyes.**

Everyone in the theater was at a list of words at the power. Ruby was the first to speak "Soooo COOL!" She yelled out happily "Jaune has this in that bag!" She claimed with her friends agreeing with her.

 **Smoke settled and showed Beerus with his arms up that guarded him from the blast. He then looked behind him as Jaune flew at him and tried to land a kick only for it to be dodged. Beerus held his hands together forcing a small sphere that looked like a sun before making it grow to an extraordinary size. "Now it's my turn!" He yelled out then threw it towards the planet and Jaune.**

The majority of them were shocked as he through the ball at the planet. Glynda pushed her glasses up a bit shaken "M-my that could probably destroy t-the planet." She guessed.

Rachel stares at the screen but confirmed her guess "That is correct." Shocking everyone in the room.

 **Jaune looked at the attack with a suprised yet determined look "I can't let that thing hit the planet!" He told himself as he caught it halting its path.**

 **Down on Remnant the fighters looked shock at the giant sphere. Scarlet, who was bald and had three eyes, and Neptune, who's face was scarred, covered their eyes "What is that, it's like the sun!" Scarlet yelled.**

 **Ren looked in fear "It's a blast attack from Beerus!" He was shaken up "This is not good!"**

 **Back in the atmosphere cursed as the destructive orb started to prove more challenging as he was being pushed back to Remnant. Beerus called out to him "Evidently you haven't realized it yet!"**

 **Jaune growled "Realized what!?" He continued to push himself.**

 **Beerus answered the sayain "Your god power it ran out sometime ago!"**

 **Jaune was shocked and finally took notice that his body wasn't how it was when he was in his god form "Then how can I-?" He started to ask.**

 **Before he could finish his sentence Beerus interrupted him "It seems fighting me in your god form your body learned from the experience and merely feeling that power pushed you to new heights." He was genuinely suprised by this outcome "Despite your god form expiring your power increased exponentially you're a true prodigy unlike any I ever seen!" He congratulated Jaune.**

 **"Wish I could be happy about that." Jaune grunted out.**

 **"Why the power is yours just like you wanted!" Beerus wondered.**

 **Jaune was losing strength "This energy blast is gonna do major damage and I can't stop it." He confesses "You're too strong!"**

 **Beerus seemed gleeful when he heard those words "Then give up and accept your planet's fate!" He shot an beam at the sphere making it grow in size. Jaune was overwhelmed flew back and powered down to his base form.**

"Jaune no!" Pyrrha yelled out her friends fearing for his life.

 **With the sphere of destruction back on its path it got closer to the earth making the wind pick up and the sky turn red. Jaune kept on pushing trying to stop Beerus' attack despite the lack of energy. People in the city looked at the ball as it came closer in confusion and worry.**

 **Jaune was reaching his limit as he continued to be pushed back. He tried to push back as hard as he could but his body finally gave out. As he was on the verge of passing out he started hear his friends and family call out his name. And with that he finally started to fall towards the planet.**

 **Beerus smiled as the ki fell towards the earth along with Jaune. The sayain continued to fall something happened. Some sorts of energy surrounded him and he screamed out his body surrounded by a white-blue aura that exploded in the sphere of destruction causing the energy of the attack to be scattered and dissipate it. Leaving a tired Jaune breathing heavily.**

Everyone we're suprised at the sudden power up. Ren blinked with the most suprised face he ever made "Um what was that?" Voicing everyone's question.

 **Beerus flew down to Jaune with pure confusion "How did you do that what was that power?" He asked the exhausted warrior.**

 **Jaune looked just as confused "I don't know."**

 **Beerus chuckled at the answer "You don't know, you're such a fascinating creature." He then held his hand out charging an attack. Jaune laughed at the situation he was in. Beerus smirked and ceased his attack putting his hand down.**

This confused everyone but it didn't confuse anyone more than it did Jaune.

 **"Why'd you stop?" Jaune asked.**

 **Beerus smiled "I just want you to say you give up."**

Weiss' eyebrow twitched "That's kinda arrogant isn't it?" Her answer was a fake cough from Yang "Quiet you." Knowing why she fake coughed.

 **Jaune smiles "Well I do you're too strong for me Beerus." He closed his eyes "I do give up." He opened them with a serious look "I given it all o got and I still couldn't beat you." He smiled again "You're the strongest in the universe." He claimed.**

 **Beerus took the compliment "It's good that you know the full terror of Beerus the Destroyer." He didn't stop there "But I know strength and your's is quite formidable. I've lived longer then you can comprehend and in all my fights you're the second strongest."**

 **Jaune felt down"Only second strongest that's a drag hehe." He finished with a chuckle.**

Hazel finally spoke "I wonder who the first strongest is." He said with wonder.

 **The two shared a laugh "I'll tell you something else and I bet you'll be quite suprised as well." Beerus said Getting Jaune's attention.**

 **"What isn't it?" Jaune asked "Are you not going to destroy Remnant?" He asked getting hopeful.**

 **Beerus shook his head "No I gave my word as a Destroyer God that I would destroy Remnant and I must keep my promise."**

Yang snapped her finger "Drats there goes that."

 **Jaune became a dissapointed "Dang really." His mood dampening slightly.**

 **Beerus looked to his right "Do you see my attendant Whis enjoying his parfait?" They looked to see Whis enjoying a parfait bit too much.**

 **"Yeah so what?" Jaunes said as Whis finally noticed they were looking at him his the food behind him.**

 **"Even though he follows my orders he is actually my teacher." This conclusion shocked everyone.**

 **"You're teacher!? Does that mean you're not the strongest in the universe?" Jaune asked.**

 **Beerus looked amused at his surprise "It depends on what reality your looking at since I'm the GOD of this universe, universe seven." He continued "There are others too twelve universes and some have spawned warriors stronger than us."**

 **Jaune laughed at the revelation before passing out. He started to fall down towards the planet only to be caught by Beerus who took him down to Remnant with Whis following him. They flew down towards the group when they got close enough Beerus dropped Jaune on the ground with his friends surrounding him.**

Mercury laughed at the rough landing "Jeez that was necessary."

 **Jaune got up a smiled "I'm fine don't worry." He pulled himself up.**

 **Beerus interrupted the moment "Well it's time for me to destroy Remnant." He said as he powered up getting ready to attack making everyone get on edge and in a fighting stance. He held his hand out as a purple orb formed in his hand. Everyone got ready to attack and defend their planet. Beerus smiled and shot off his attack...**

 **At a rock.**

Everyone in the theater had plain faces at what they just witnessed.

"Was that really it?" Weiss asked her eye twitching violently.

Pyrrha laughed in an annoyed manner.

Yang looked down at her hands "I-is this what it feels like?"

 **Whis looked amused "Well Lord Beerus you destroyed Remnant just not a lot."**

 **The GOD turned around "It seems I used up all my energy in the fight guess I'll have to come back later and destroy the rest."**

"WHAT A LOAD OF BULL!" Everyone in the room yelled out.

 **Jaune was grateful for the mercy "Thanks lord Beerus."**

 **Beerus smiled and walk towards the down sayain. Whis spoke to Jaune "You know you could become Jaune the Destroyer when Beerus kicks the bucket."**

 **That annoyed Beerus greatly "Hey!"**

 **Jaune chuckled a bit "Thanks but I'm gonna have to say no." He declined disappointing Whis.**

 **Beerus smiled before looking at Weiss "Mrs.Ren."**

 ** _*CRACK*_**

Nora destroyed her armrest and stared at Weiss with hate.

 **Weiss looked nervous "Oh what now?"**

 **"I apologize for interrupting your festivities." He apologized.**

 **Weiss looked suprised before becoming angry "You should be sorry for hitting me!"**

 **This made Beerus to falter "You're right I apologize but I must ask you one thing."**

 **Weiss looked at him confused "What's that?"**

 **"I would like to come to your next party and I must have some of that pudding." He asked sorta ordering.**

 **Weiss smirked "Of course I'll have a whole pool full just don't complain if you don't like it."**

 **Beerus smirked "Of course I'll just destroy you all."**

Roman looked at Neo "Jeez talk about petty." Neo just shrugged as she ate the last of their jelly beans.

 **Jaune smiled with excitement "So if you come back will fight again Lord Beerus?"**

 **Beerus smiled with anticipation "Of course." And with that he walked towards Whis grabbing his shoulder and then they left in a rainbow trail.**

 **The screen faded to black.**

"Woah that was something." Ren said as the reality finally ended.

Ruby nodded agreeing with him "Yeah I never knew anyone could be so strong!" She yelled out "They were like 'wacha' and then 'hiya' and then Jaune was like 'haaaaaa'!" Ruby acted out their moves in a childish fashion.

Yang smiled and ruffled her sister's hair " Yeab yeah that was cool and all Rubes."

Rachel smiled "Anyway let's see what other-" She stopped mid sentence before smiling "It seems that Arslon found some of your friends."

Before anyone could ask what she meant two portals appeared above two seats. Two figures fell out of the portals in a way that looked painful.

"Ow dammit."

When I get my hands on that bastard I'm gonna..." the two people got up to show-

"Mom!?"

"Raven!?"

"Brawen!?"

"Who's the boy?"

Raven and Vernal looked up to see the other people in staring at her. Raven stared mainly at her daughter, Qrow, and Ozpin.

"Well shit."

 **I'M DONE FINALLY GOD YES. This chapter has given me headaches for sooooo long but I finally finished it thank god. Anyway I'm still alive so hope y'all missed me. Also guess what?**

 **REQUEST TIME!!!!**

 **Anyway this is how it works.**

 **1) If you want a your request just tell me the name of what you want requested in the reviews**

 **2) If you want a certain part then include that in the request**

 **3) If you have a story you want me to write then either put an outline in the reviews or pm me**

 **Anyway I will be doing movies, games, anime, western entertainment, and other fanfictions but ONLY if I can get the authors permission. So before I go and have my review flooded with request I would like to thank everyone who stuck with my dumbass. I'm nowhere near the best writer so find me suprised when I got over 100 followers and 100 favorites. I'm glad I have readers like you reading my story. Also for the people having an issue with my Arkos ship don't worry there will be more ships throughout the story I just have to see who to choose for certain roles. Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter and you all stay safe. PEACE!**


	5. KING EXPLOSION MURDER

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry about the April Fools thing I just wanted to give it a try. As an apology I'll give you this chapter that I thought of in the midst of being on the toilet.**

 **Enjoy.**

"So let me get this straight." Raven rubbed her temples, "We've been brought here by the Gods." She motioned over to Rachel who smiled and waved, "So that- **twitch-** Other God could fix our world."

Qrow took a swig from his seemingly unlimited flask before answering, "Yep."

Raven groaned in annoyance, "If course we are." She then looked at Vernal, "Well Vernal go ahead and get comfortable." She took her seat with Vernal sitting besides her.

Over to where the students were Yang was taking this surprisingly well. Ruby looked at her sister with both confusion and worry, "Um Yang you okay?"

Yang looked at Ruby and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah I'm good." She was just in actuality chilling.

Blake looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, "You sure partner?"

"Yep." Yang waved off their concern, "It's not like anyone really important like Summer came." An arrow went straight through Raven's heart.

Back to where Rachel was she found an orb that looked interesting enough. She went ahead and decided to give it a go.

Rachel stood up and walked over to the screen, "Here goes another reality so make sure you pay attention." She put the orb into the screen making it start up.

Cinder put her hand against her chin and rested against the chair rest, "I wonder if this will be something different." She was getting sick and tired of these universes just showing off how great Arc was.

Ironwood strokes his chin in wonder, "I too hope this would be different." Though it was amazing it was getting a bit repetitive.

The screen lit up making everyone quiet.

 **Jaune Arc was having a bad day.**

"Oh it can't be that bad." Qrow waved off.

 **First off Nora used up the rest of the hot water so he had a cold shower, he was late for class with had gotten him a very boring lecture from Port, all the good stuff was taken in the cafeteria leaving him with nothing to eat until twelve, some guy tripped him, he fell into a trash can, Weiss painfully rejected him, his favorite X-ray and Vav comic had gone missing, and to top it all of another one of his hoodies went missing!  
**

"... Okay that does sound like a pretty bad day." Qrow took back what he said.

"Jeez I guess in other universes you're still cold as Weiss." Yang punned.

"Shut up Yang."

"Who would steal his hoodie though?" Pyrrha wondered.

Blake shrugged, "Maybe he has a stalker." She concluded.

Somewhere in Beacon a rabbit Faunas sneezed.

Nora laughed, "Yeah right like that would ever happen."

Somewhere in Beacon a blonde knight felt bad.

 **It was now Combat Class with Professor Goodwitch and they all sat down in their respective seats. When Jaune sat down he felt that his seat was wet making a stain on his pants.**

"I almost feel bad for the runt." Mercury said in pity.

"Holy crap the world is ending." Emerald sarcastically announced.

 **Glynda opened her scroll and got the the fighters who would fight first, "The first fighters will be..."**

 **Jaune prayed to whatever Gods were out there to not let this day get any worse.**

 **"Yang Xiao-Long and Jaune Arc."**

 **Gods dammit!**

"Wow that is tough." Yang said scratching the back if her head.

Nora jumped up, "No bad day would stop Fearless Leader from kicking some bootay!" She pointed at Yang who just smirked.

"Nora please sit down." Ren asked his childhood friend.

 **The two came out of the locker room in their combat gear with Jaune looking extremely nervous while Yang had a grin on her face.**

 **"Heard P-money has been training you Vomit boy." She punched her fist together, "Hope you don't dissapoi-"**

 **"Yang." Jaune cut her off holding out his hand.**

 **Yang looked at her fellow blonde with a confused look, "Yeah?"**

 **"I have been having a really, and I cannot emphasize on this enough, _really_ bad day." He looked at her with a look that she couldn't help but feel bad about, "So please go easy on me."**

 **Yang blinked a couple more times before having a sympathetic look, "Yeah sure Jaune."**

"Aawwe." The students cooed, "You do care."

Yang blushed at the attention, "Yeah yeah no biggie."

 **Jaune smiled in relief. Maybe this day won't be so bad. Goodwitch raised her hand and began the match.**

 **"Begin."**

 **Yang ran forward getting Jaune to jump back raising his shield when she thrusts her fist forward. Making a loud bang ring through the arena Jaune slid back a bit before rushing towards the blonde girl. He swung his sword three times each time dodged followed up with a kick that Yang didn't expect. Gaining her footing Yang went for a right hook that was blocked by the shield before shooting off shotgun shells making the shield vibrate surprising Jaune. Going for a left hook Yang connected to Jaune's right side making the boy grunt in pain before a swipe from his sword made her jump back.**

"Wow he's actually doing pretty good." Weiss voiced her surprise.

"That's my best friend!" Ruby pointed to the screen.

Yang smirked, "Maybe when we get back me and Jauney could have a spar." She raised her fist getting excited.

Glynda smiled, "He has improved greatly."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Do you still question my judgments Glynda?"

"Almost every day, yes."

 **"Wow Jauney boy I might have to take it up a notch." She smirked as her hair lightly flickered and her eyes turned red.**

"So this is your semblance?" Raven mused, "Guess it does come with an upgrade." Pointing to the red eyes.

 **Jaune, albeit nervous, was a bit more confident with his performance. That and his friends were cheering him on.**

 **"BREAK HER LEGS!"**

 **"Nora for all things good please stop."**

 **A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.**

 **"Alright Yang." He smirked, "Let's go!" Maybe today wasn't all that bad.**

"He totally just jinxed himself." Vernal deadpanned with everyone else agreeing.

 **Yang jumped forward using her gauntlets to** **propel herself forward at high speeds. She punched at Jaune's shield making it fly onto the other side of the arena leaving him with only his sword. Seeing her reel in for another punch Jaune jumped back dodging it and ran for his shield. Yand wasn't having any of that and started to shoot at the boy making him change directions.**

 **"That's a no no Jaune." She jumped up and slammed into the ground making spider web cracks picking up dust. Jaune, who rolled away from the attack, saw Yang run at him shooting her shotgun rounds at him. he dodged a couple of them but some hit him. Finally taking account of his aura levels Jaune looked at the screen.**

 **Yang Xiao-Long: 89%**

 **Jaune Arc: 78%**

 **Cursing himself for not being careful Jaune went to Yang and swung his sword which she ducked before he kicked her chin making her fly a fair distance. When Yang landed she smirked at Jaune and rubbed her chin.**

 **"Well Jauney boy you're doing pretty good for a bad da-" She stopped when her eyes caught something.**

 **Jaune looked confused and followed where she was looking. Down in between them were several strands of blonde hair.**

 **It was at this moment Jaune knew he fucked up.**

"Welp he's dead." Qrow took out his flask before taking a swig.

"It was nice knowing him." Mercury saluted.

Weiss gave Yang a look, "We need to work on that issue of yours."

Yang scoffed at her teammate, "Once you have hair as good as mine you'll understand."

 **Jaune gulped at his fellow blonde,"I-is it too l-late to say sorry?" He croaked out.**

 **A scream of rage and fire was all he could process before he blacked out.**

Watts scratched his mustache with a sympathetic look on his face, "Christ that's terrifying."

 **"Wow you got your ass handed to you."**

 **Jaune turned to the origin of the voice, "Wow you think?"**

"Um who is he talking too?" Glynda asked the goddess.

Said Goddess gave a smirk, "You'll see."

 **"I guess I'm up then." The rough voiced growled out.**

 **"Please don't do what you did last time." Jaune pleaded.**

 **"Yeah whatever she'll live."**

 **"I'm serious!" Jaune yelled, "That guy still screams every time he see's me."**

"What does he mean by that." Ren asked not getting an answer.

 **A deep sigh was heard before the voice started answered, "Fine I'll make this quick shitty knight."**

 **In the arena Jaune wasn't moving yet his Aura was still in the yellow. Yang was still mad slightly calmed down trying her best not to give the unconscious boy another knuckle sandwich while everyone around her look in shock.**

Almost everyone stared at Yang who laughed nervously, "I guess I win."

 **Glynda was the first to regain her demeanor, "Ahem, unable to fight-" Her announcement was cut short when she saw the boy start to get up.** **Yang glared at the boy still irked about her hair, but she didn't try to do anything yet.**

 **Jaune's eye's were shadowed by his hair as he kept quiet and stood up hunched over. His hand went to his hair before it scratched it up making it puff up into a spiky fro. The boy looked up showing a strange sight.**

 **Two sharp red eyes.**

"Jaune's eyes aren't suppose to be red right?" Ruby asked getting a nod from the general audience.

Cinder held her chin, "Maybe his semblance awakening with that other voice." She concluded.

 **Yang was about to ask about the new look 'Jaune' jumped forward with his palms aimed at her. Right when he was a foot away from her he uttered one word.**

 **"Die."**

 **An explosion blasted out of his hand pushing Yang out of the ring and deep into a wall.**

"WOW!" Nora yelled out as she shook Ren, "DID YOU SEE THAT RENNY?!"

"Nora please stop." Poor Ren's request was ignored.

 **Yang was shocked at the events that happened and stared at 'Jaune' who had a wild grin on his face.**

 **Glynda once again getting out of her stupor announced to winner, "Due to a ring out Jaune Arc is the winner."**

 **"Don't call me that shitty knight!" 'Jaune yelled surprising everyone since he didn't really even curse. Blasting mini explosions in his hand's he announed, "MY NAME IS KATSUKI BAKUGO: KING EXPLOSION MURDER DON'T FORGET IT!"**

 **The screen faded to black...**

"Well that was something." Weiss blinked.

"Indeed." Ren chuckled out finally getting out of Nora's grasp.

"It was sooooo cool though when he was like whoosh boom." Ruby mimicked what she saw.

Yang growled, "It wasn't that cool."

Blake gave her a teasing smirk, "Sore loser." '

"Oh shut up."

Rachel smiled as she looked for a new orb. It was good that they were all becoming more easier.

 **Here's how Arslon caught Raven and Vernal.**

* * *

Arslon, still in his human form, finally found two of the Key Mortals. He looked up to see a fortress like campsite and it was kinda impressive despite looking kinda dingy.

"Now how am I gonna get in." He scratched his chin thinking of various ways to get inside to base. Though he would really just use the easiest one in his opinion.

Use the front door.

* * *

"Boss we're under attack!" A bandit yelled to Raven in her tent while she and Vernal had tea.

Raven quirked an eyebrow, "Really who would be stupid enough to-"

"Howdy." Arslon walked into the tent ignoring the surprised bandit's face.

Vernal grabbed her weapons and pointed them at the God-in-disguise, "Who are you." All weapons trained on him.

Arslon kept a smile on his face despite the predicament, "Well I'm just a lonely traveler who needed some-Boop!" He snapped his fingers making the two females disappear, "There we go." Now where to go.

"You piece of shit we'll kill your punk ass!"

Arslon stopped his thinking before he had a scary smile on his face. Guess he could leave the fun way.

Who said being a God wasn't fun.

 **Welp that's that. Hope you all enjoyed and again I'm sorry about the April Fools thing. I love the support you all give me despite my mediocre writing style. Anyway if you're interested I have three stories that definitely not dead and are decent reads if you're into the genres. I'm also thinking about an Isekai Fan fiction, but I can't think of the world it should be in so yeah watch out for that.**

 **Anyway I love you all, stay safe, wash your hands, and PEACE!**


End file.
